


Pretty Boy

by damadayla (may4)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Bottom Lee Taemin, Brief Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Dancer Lee Taemin, Discipline, Dom Lee Taemin, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Just Sex, Kim Jongin is bad at feelings, Kinda, M/M, More like friends to sex partners, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Kim Jongin | Kai, Switch Kim Jongin | Kai, TaeKai is endgame, Teasing, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, but they kinda like each other though
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may4/pseuds/damadayla
Summary: Quando Jongin foi indicado para ser o solista na grande apresentação anual de dança de sua universidade, aquilo já era esperado. O jovem dançarino destilava sensualidade em seus movimentos, o que seria perfeito para o solo. Porém, não era justo que Taemin, um rapaz dócil e de aparência inocente, não tivesse a chance de se provar igualmente apto para desempenhar aquele papel.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Garotos bonitos são sempre assim

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Aqui é a Dayla. Essa é uma repostagem. Todas as outras postagens anteriores a essa foram apagadas, portanto, se você encontrar essa fanfic em qualquer outra plataforma que não seja o AO3, por favor me informe, pois foi postada sem a minha autorização.
> 
> _
> 
> História inspirada na música homônima ao título da fic Pretty Boy, composta por Kim Jonghyun (SHINee) e interpretada por Lee Taemin (SHINee/SuperM) e Kim Jongin (EXO/SuperM).

**_Posso parecer sempre bonito, posso parecer sempre bom_ **

> **_Posso parecer legal, posso parecer sensível_ **
> 
> **_Mas isso é tudo coisa da sua imaginação_ **
> 
> **_Dizem que garotos bonitos são sempre assim_ **
> 
> **— Pretty Boy**
> 
> * * *

  
  


Três anos antes, foi difícil para Jongin arrumar as malas, dizer adeus aos pais, às irmãs e deixar Suncheon para trás. Hoje, porém, perto de se formar em uma das melhores universidades de artes do país, Jongin não podia dizer que se arrependia de sua decisão. A cidade grande havia lhe ensinado muitas coisas. Em especial, aprendera muito sobre si mesmo.

No começo, havia sido bastante desafiador, especialmente nos aspectos financeiros. Lá para o terceiro semestre, conseguiu um emprego de meio período num café temático dentro do  _ campus _ e, ainda recebendo algum apoio financeiro da família — que não era muito, mas quebrava um galho —, teve a ideia de se mudar para um apartamento pequeno perto da universidade juntamente com Chanyeol, que também fora seu colega de dormitório.

Às vezes, ainda conseguia uma graninha extra fazendo  _ buskings _ nas ruas e praças de bairros movimentados de Seoul, apresentando-se com coreografias de famosos grupos populares ou simplesmente fazendo seus números em  _ freestyle _ — àquela altura, já era um nome conhecido nos arredores universitários.

Já com um pouco mais de estabilidade, Jongin se permitiu conhecer de fato a cidade. Foi Oh Sehun, que dividia turnos consigo no café, quem lhe apresentou os cantos mais sórdidos de Seoul — os melhores bares, as melhores boates... os melhores  _ clubes _ . Desde a primeira vez em que o jovem dançarino sentiu na pele o que era o BDSM, superando todas as histórias que já tinha ouvido, alcançando e ultrapassando todos os seus próprios limiares, sentiu que havia atingido o ápice da autodescoberta.

Quando começou, Jongin sabia que estava longe de atingir seus limites, ávido por explorar e descobrir cada vez mais até onde poderia ir. Infelizmente, o dinheiro não era proporcional às suas vontades e as visitas aos clubes passaram para encontros marcados através de aplicativos. Uma adaptação moderna e, para todos os efeitos, necessária. Era prático, Jongin não tinha do que reclamar, especialmente após algum tempo.

Há cerca de seis meses, conhecera Baekhyun, pouco depois de romper relações com seu antigo parceiro, Do Kyungsoo, o qual precisou se mudar para o exterior sob uma proposta irrecusável de emprego no ramo da gastronomia. Foi um rompimento complicado, considerando que, enquanto esteve com Kyungsoo, ele fora um parceiro fixo por bastante tempo — exclusividade era uma das exigências pautadas na antiga relação — e a coisa mais próxima que Jongin teve de um relacionamento sério, desde a adolescência. Kyungsoo havia lhe ensinado muito, afora o fato de que ele havia sido a última pessoa com quem Jongin assumiu o papel de submisso.

Sendo  _ switch _ , sentia-se confortável em desempenhar ambos os papéis, mas tudo dependia única e exclusivamente da química que sentia pelos parceiros e parceiras. Depois dele, envolveu-se com Baekhyun e, apesar de manterem os encontros com alguma frequência ao longo dos últimos seis meses, nenhum dos dois fazia questão de exclusividade. Para todos os efeitos, eram transas fáceis um para o outro, com entendimento, respeito e um fogo insaciável.

— É desejo seu que eu toque em você esta noite? — A voz de Jongin soou baixa e gutural, como uma carícia áspera contra o silêncio.

O quarto estava escuro, iluminado apenas por um único abajur em um canto isolado. Diante dele, Baekhyun estava de joelhos, o olhar baixo e reverente, as mãos atadas atrás de suas costas. Completamente nu.

— Sim, senhor.

Em um único passo, Jongin cobriu a distância entre ele e o homem aos seus pés. A mão do dominador acariciou o topo da cabeça de seu submisso, sentindo a textura macia dos fios castanhos claros entre seus dedos. Um sorriso apreciativo nasceu nos cantos de seus lábios quando Baekhyun se inclinou na direção daquele toque, as pálpebras fechadas e a expressão aérea, respiração pesada.

Sem qualquer aviso, Jongin fechou a mão em punho e puxou a cabeça dele rudemente para trás, expondo toda a extensão do pescoço bonito. Inclinando-se para frente, deixou que seus lábios alcançassem os de Baekhyun em um beijo profundo, duro e intenso, bebendo seus ofegos enquanto seus dedos o seguravam pelos cabelos com certa brutalidade, forçando-o a permanecer no lugar, como ele queria.

Apenas interrompeu o contato quando Baekhyun gemeu, já ansiando por mais. Ele era sempre assim: afoito, ávido, sempre ansiando por mais... pois sabia que Jongin seria capaz de lhe dar o que desejava.

— Alguém já lhe disse o quanto essa sua boquinha é gostosa, Baekhyun? — Deslizou o polegar da mão que não o segurava pelos cabelos por sobre os lábios úmidos e inchados do beijo prévio. Jongin sorriu quando ele colocou a língua para fora, de encontro ao polegar que o provocava. — Uma boca perfeita para foder.

Baekhyun gemeu manhoso ao ouvir aquela declaração e, querendo prová-la verdadeira, fechou os lábios ao redor do dígito pressionado contra sua boca, erguendo o olhar para encarar seu dominador enquanto chupava aquele dedo com dedicação, como ele esperava de si — movimentos lentos, longos e molhados.

— É isso que você quer, não é? — O sorriso de Jongin se ampliou. — Quer ter meu pau enterrado na sua garganta... Peça por isso.

—  _ Por favor _ . Eu preciso do seu pau na minha boca, tão fundo que eu possa engasgar.

Jongin forçou o polegar para baixo, para que ele abrisse mais a boca. Após uma prévia preparação, envolvendo jogos de temperatura e uma dose de espancamento, a mente de Baekhyun já dançava sobre as bordas do  _ subespaço _ .

Só afastou do rapaz as próprias mãos quando precisou abrir a braguilha. Deslizou o jeans até a altura das coxas e só abaixou a parte da frente da cueca, expondo-se apenas o suficiente para que o pau pulasse para fora. Apreciou com sincero deleite a forma como os olhos de Baekhyun faiscaram, famintos, acompanhando cada movimento seu.

Havia algo de interessante no fato de que ele permaneceria, durante toda a cena, completamente vestido, de forma que seu submisso seria o único a exibir sua nudez, totalmente vulnerável e entregue a ele, com o exclusivo propósito de servi-lo naquela noite.

Aproximou-se novamente, tomando o rosto de Baekhyun em uma das mãos, segurando-o pelo maxilar sem muita delicadeza e impondo sem usar palavras para que o outro o olhasse diretamente nos olhos naquele momento. O submisso hesitou, apenas por um instante, e encontrou o olhar escurecido de seu dominador a encará-lo de volta.

— Abra a boca — Jongin ordenou. — Língua para fora.

Baekhyun umedeceu os lábios, um segundo antes de obedecer ao comando. Com a mão livre, Jongin segurou o próprio membro pela base e o guiou na direção dos lábios rosados e brilhantes de saliva. Bateu com a glande sobre a língua esticada, estreitando os olhos ao ver o fio de pré-gozo se arrebentar durante o ato.

Sem qualquer aviso, empurrou o pau para dentro — fundo — até encontrar a resistência da garganta de Baekhyun, que gemeu abafado e apertou os olhos.

— Olhos abertos, docinho — murmurou entredentes. — Quero você olhando para mim o tempo todo enquanto eu fodo sua boca... Isso, assim mesmo.

Tão logo o sentiu relaxar a garganta, Jongin ondulou o quadril, estocando fundo e estabelecendo um ritmo. Baekhyun era inquestionavelmente lindo. Com o caralho de Jongin afundado na boca, então... O dominador grunhiu e tornou a fechar os dedos nos cabelos macios, sem um pingo de gentileza.

As estocadas se tornaram mais rápidas, conforme ele sentia o prazer tomar seu corpo: a sensação da boca quente, da garganta apertada, os sons molhados e os ocasionais engasgos, o fato de ter um homem tão lindo subjugado à sua autoridade, cada detalhe construindo uma atmosfera de luxúria, que crescia dentro dele como faíscas, preparando-o para a eventual explosão.

Entretanto, Jongin não gozaria ainda.

Assim que sentiu o orgasmo se aproximar perigosamente do limite, Jongin cessou todos os movimentos. Afastou-se bruscamente de Baekhyun, o pau escapando bem a tempo de interromper o gozo. Baekhyun o encarou, com o rosto todo corado, os olhos marejados e o queixo escorrendo saliva e pré-sêmen.

Jongin quase rosnou diante daquela visão, o pau sofrendo uma fisgada enquanto sua mente trabalhava furiosamente para se recuperar e distanciar-se do orgasmo impedido.

— Você implorou para ter sua garganta fodida e foi exatamente isso que eu te dei. Seja grato.

— Muito obrigado, senhor — respondeu ele, num sopro.

Simples assim, a cena se findou. Guardou sua ereção — agora parcialmente controlada — de volta nas calças e se ajoelhou atrás do submisso para retirar, com cuidado, as algemas de couro de seus pulsos. Cobriu o corpo desnudo com um roupão previamente separado para aquele momento e o ajudou a ficar de pé, conduzindo-o em seguida para se sentar à beira da cama.

Jongin tomou seu tempo para cuidar das regiões mais sensíveis, dedicando-lhe algum carinho e alguns beijos mais castos, sussurrando palavras de incentivo sobre o quanto ele havia sido incrível durante aquela cena e que mal podia esperar até poder encontrá-lo outra vez.

Depois de um banho em conjunto, Baekhyun já estava falante novamente e trocaram alguns beijos despretensiosos, até Jongin enfim poder ir para casa. Era tarde, mas Chanyeol não era de se importar com seus horários estranhos.

Pulou o jantar, mesmo sabendo que Chanyeol sempre tinha o hábito de deixar sobras de comida caseira para ele na geladeira, e foi direto para a cama. Entretanto, o sono demorou a aparecer. Sua mente inquieta fervilhava e girava todas as engrenagens, sendo tomada por uma sensação estranha de ansiedade.

Durante longos minutos, encarou o teto de seu quarto pequeno e suspirou, sentindo o cansaço pesar sobre os seus olhos, mas sem encontrar descanso. Tecnicamente, depois de uma cena com Baekhyun, ele devia se sentir mais relaxado. Mesmo tendo se negado um orgasmo, as sessões nunca falhavam em tirá-lo de órbita e o alívio era indescritível. Porém, não desta vez... Por quê? Ele estava realmente intrigado.

Obstinado a não se deixar vencer tão facilmente, Jongin acendeu a luz do abajur ao lado da cabeceira da cama e abriu a primeira gaveta do criado-mudo. Pegou o tubo de lubrificante e um vibrador pequeno, cujo único propósito seria relaxá-lo naquele momento. Raramente se masturbava assim, sozinho, sem a participação de um parceiro ou fora de uma sessão, mas ele ainda ansiava por aquela libertação mental que, estranhamente, não encontrou com Baekhyun naquela noite.

Até o momento, estava convencido de que havia sido apenas consequência de um dia muito desgastante, mas quando Jongin lubrificou a própria entrada, deslizou o vibrador para dentro e o ligou, teve certeza de que havia algo mais, que ele não estava percebendo. Seu corpo se contraiu, em resposta imediata ao estímulo intenso e súbito contra sua próstata. E aproveitando-se dos vestígios de lubrificante em seus dedos, acariciou o próprio membro.

— Taemin... — O nome deslizou por sua língua através de um sussurro sôfrego, enquanto se deixava envolver pelas sensações mistas provocadas em seu corpo pela combinação do brinquedo enterrado em seu interior e as carícias da própria mão em sua ereção.

Arqueou as costas, os dedinhos dos pés se contraindo, enquanto ele lutava para controlar a respiração e prolongar aquele prazer torturante e auto-infligido. Talvez Jongin devesse se preocupar com o fato de que era sempre Taemin o responsável pelos seus sonhos molhados no meio da noite, o rosto que lhe vinha à mente quando tocava o próprio pau na intimidade de sua solidão.

Não saberia dizer em que momento o amigo se tornou o principal objeto de seu desejo, mas naquelas horas, tais preocupações se tornavam supérfluas demais para incomodá-lo. Sentiu o calor crescente tomar conta de sua pele, aquecendo-o de dentro para fora, roubando seu fôlego e tornando-o uma bagunça de pequenos espasmos e gemidinhos contidos. O brinquedo ainda vibrava persistentemente dentro dele, enquanto sua mão bombeava o membro muito duro, em busca de uma libertação que ele normalmente negaria a si mesmo.

Jongin visualizou, no fundo de sua mente, o rosto do amigo, o sorriso bonito, a pele clara brilhando de suor após um dia inteiro na sala de ensaio da faculdade — o jeito fluido como se movia, o desenho das mãos delicadas, as curvas suaves de seu corpo delgado, tão perfeito que Jongin quase se sentia culpado por desejar tocá-lo. E como ele desejava... Queria poder sentir a textura dos lábios cheinhos, o gosto e o calor daquela língua rosada. Desejava Taemin de um jeito tão intenso, que beirava ser doloroso.

Seu pau pulsou violentamente em sua mão, anunciando o que estava por vir. Jongin apertou os olhos, a respiração irregular e entrecortada, o coração martelando forte no peito. Soltou o próprio pau para que seu corpo rompesse aquela barreira sozinho — pois ele sabia que romperia. Seria impossível interromper um orgasmo como aquele, mesmo que desejasse fazê-lo. O corpo inteirinho parecia cantar, cada músculo se retesando enquanto ele se entregava à explosão química que acontecia em seu sistema.

Foram necessários longos minutos para que Jongin se recuperasse o suficiente e pudesse limpar a bagunça que havia feito. Indiscutivelmente, sentia-se tão relaxado, que poderia flutuar, como se uma tonelada tivesse saído de seus ombros. O sono o abraçou de forma quase carinhosa e ele se deixou levar, agora sem muita dificuldade.

Quando enfim adormeceu, ainda tinha a imagem de Taemin afagando seus pensamentos.

>><<

No fim da tarde de uma sexta-feira, os últimos raios de sol eram filtrados pelas janelas e pintavam em tons de dourado a ampla sala de ensaios. A maior parte dos alunos já tinha ido embora e os últimos que ficaram já começavam a se dispersar. Jongin estava terminando de recolher suas coisas quando viu, através do reflexo dos grandes espelhos, Taemin repetindo uma sequência que vinha praticando pelas últimas semanas.

Nenhuma música tocava, mas Jongin sabia — já o conhecia bem o bastante para saber — que Taemin não precisava disso. O rapaz mergulhava tão fundo, que provavelmente as batidas do próprio coração lhe bastavam como compasso. Cada vez que ele dançava era algo digno de parar e prestar atenção. Jongin observou, com os olhos brilhantes, enquanto Taemin girava em torno do próprio eixo no enorme espaço vazio. A forma como seus pés deslizavam sobre o chão de tábua corrida, os movimentos sutis dos braços e o absoluto controle e equilíbrio que mantinha entre os quadris e ombros... Simplesmente perfeito.

Enquanto o observava, Jongin se sentiu meio bobo. Foi inevitável lembrar-se da conversa que tivera com Chanyeol ainda naquela semana.

— Então? — perguntou Chanyeol enquanto o servia de uma xícara de chá recém preparado para o desjejum. — Quando é que você vai tomar vergonha na cara e chamar aquele seu amigo para sair?

Jongin sentiu o rosto esquentar de repente, mas já devia esperar aquele tipo de questionamento vindo de Chanyeol. Não era de se intimidar facilmente, mas talvez sua reação tivesse algo a ver com o que vinha fazendo durante suas madrugadas. Pelo menos, foi o que argumentou para si mesmo.

— Eu não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia. — Desconversou mesmo sabendo que o amigo não compraria essa.

A verdade era que Jongin se sentia extremamente transparente em matéria de sentimentos. Não importava o quanto tentasse negar, suas emoções estavam sempre bem estampadas em sua cara, expostas para quem quisesse ver. Chanyeol riu outra vez e fez questão de lançar em sua direção um olhar longo e significativo.

— Tá bom. Boa sorte se convencendo disso.

Por um instante, Jongin realmente pensou que o amigo fosse deixar o assunto de lado por ora, mas claro que isso não aconteceu.

— Não mente pra mim, Jonginnie. Qual é o problema? — Sendo franco, nem Jongin sabia ao certo. — Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?

— Não aconteceu nada entre a gente.

— Talvez seja esse o problema? — Chanyeol ergueu as sobrancelhas de maneira entendida. Acostumado com a personalidade sempre muito descontraída do amigo, Jongin estranhava um pouco quando ele de fato agia como um adulto maduro e cheio de conhecimento sobre a vida. — Sei que você não é muito dado a relacionamentos, mas não acha que vale a pena dar uma chance pros seus sentimentos desta vez?

Não era como se Jongin nunca tivesse considerado essa possibilidade antes — ele havia... mais vezes do que se atreveria a contar. Taemin fora uma das primeiras pessoas que Jongin teve a oportunidade de conhecer na universidade. Mais velho que Jongin por apenas alguns meses, Taemin era um rapaz de aparência dócil e olhar tímido, que não parecia tão interessado assim em fazer amigos ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse integralmente voltado para sua dança. E ele era bom. Excepcionalmente bom.

Mesmo tendo cumprido juntos os dois primeiros anos em aulas teóricas, Jongin levou algum tempo até ter a chance de se aproximar. Admirava-o de longe, por sua desenvoltura e expressividade durante as aulas práticas de dança contemporânea. Somente no quinto período, quando ambos seguiram para a formação especializada em Coreografia, que Jongin finalmente pôde  _ trabalhar _ com ele. Desde os primeiros contatos, Taemin foi gentil, educado e extremamente amável. Um rapaz reservado e intrigante, na falta de definições melhores. Não levou mais que algumas semanas para que Jongin se sentisse completamente encantado por ele — e isso era um enorme problema.

Quanto mais o conhecia, mais evidente era para Jongin que ele era a pior pessoa possível para assumi-lo em um relacionamento. Taemin era reservado, tímido, portava-se e vestia-se com recato, era católico — até mesmo carregava consigo um terço! — Por alguma razão inexplicável, Jongin se sentia atraído pela forma como ele escondia o sorriso atrás do dorso da mão ou desviava o olhar diante de alguma piadinha inapropriada que Jongin soltava durante os ensaios.

Entretanto, ao mesmo passo em que Taemin sorrateiramente se aproximava de seu coração, também povoava suas fantasias mais obscuras. Jongin admirava seus sorrisos gentis e olhares inocentes, deslumbrava-se com a beleza delicada de cada gesto e sentia-se estranho por secretamente desejar corrompê-lo.

Imaginou, muitas e muitas vezes, como ficaria a cor de sua pele quando amarrado por cordas, ou se ainda haveria qualquer vestígio de inocência em seus olhos depois que o fodesse com força, ou estampasse aquela bunda com o molde de seus dedos. Desejava, de forma quase dolorosa, ver como o corpo esguio se contorceria sob seus toques e como o rosto de traços tão suaves — quase femininos — se desfiguraria em prazer quando gozasse.

— Nós não daríamos certo, Chanyeol. — Era sempre esta a conclusão à qual chegava. — Somos... diferentes demais.

Não esperava que Chanyeol comprasse aquele argumento, mas bastava que ele simplesmente não debatesse. De toda forma, Jongin se sentia como um caso perdido.

Quando Taemin enfim parou de dançar, estava ofegante e uma fina camada de suor cintilava sobre sua pele. Jongin não sabia dizer em que momento havia parado de respirar, mas só se deu conta do fato quando seus pulmões imploraram por fôlego.

— Isso foi perfeito, Taemin  _ hyung _ .

Teve o olhar do rapaz voltado imediatamente na sua direção. Quando Taemin sorriu, o coração de Jongin falhou um compasso.

— Você só está sendo gentil. — Aproximando-se, pegou a pequena toalha branca que Jongin o ofereceu e a usou para secar o suor do rosto. — Como sempre.

— Nada disso. Você sabe que eu só digo a verdade — Jongin contestou.

Em resposta, Taemin se limitou a sorrir outra vez. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo e pegou sua garrafa d’água, bebendo em longas e rápidas goladas. Jongin se viu incapaz de desviar os olhos dele.

— Eu ainda preciso acertar aquele passo... — murmurou, cansado. — Na transição entre o primeiro e o segundo giro. Aquilo não está certo.

— Você vai acabar se matando de exaustão desse jeito,  _ hyung _ . — Como já era esperado, Taemin revirou os olhos. — Qual é, hoje é sexta-feira, dia de relaxar. O que você costuma fazer pra se divertir?

Por alguma razão, quando Taemin voltou a encará-lo, Jongin foi tomado por uma onda intensa de arrepios. Teve a forte impressão de que devia estar vendo algo através daqueles olhos escuros, algo que ele não saberia dar nome, mas o momento passou tão rápido que logo deixou o pensamento esmaecer.

— Eu não tenho tempo pra isso, Nini — respondeu, enfim.

Soltou pelos lábios uma respiração pesada e deslizou os dedos suavemente pelos cabelos castanhos. Jongin acompanhou o movimento e precisou fazer um esforço tremendo para não se deixar levar pelo rumo que seus pensamentos tomavam quando o observava por tempo demais.

— Essa cobrança toda é por causa do edital, não é?

Por um momento, Taemin ficou em silêncio. Todo ano a universidade realizava eventos em parceria com grandes companhias de dança patrocinadoras do corpo acadêmico. Cada evento contava com a participação de um representante de determinada companhia, para trabalhar em colaboração com um aluno veterano. O representante daquele ano ainda era um mistério, mas os rumores eram fortes sobre a possibilidade de receberem Koharu Sugawara, uma aclamada coreógrafa japonesa, uma vez que a companhia dela havia sido confirmada.

— Não posso correr o risco de perder essa chance, Nini — respondeu, enfim. — Você sabe o quanto eu sou louco pelo trabalho da Sugawara. Fazer uma colaboração com ela seria... — Fez um gesto amplo com as mãos, incapaz de expressar em palavras o que sentia.

— As seleções não começam até o mês que vem,  _ hyung _ . Eu entendo que nada vem fácil e a gente tem que trabalhar duro, mas você também precisa descansar.

O mais velho dos dois esboçou um sorriso fraco, o olhar fixo sobre os próprios pés descalços, balançando-os de um lado para o outro como se tentasse distrair a si mesmo.

— Você provavelmente tem razão, mas... — Deixou escapar dos lábios uma respiração um pouco mais pesada. — Sei lá, Nini, eu não sei se me perdoaria se perdesse essa oportunidade por não ter me esforçado o suficiente. — Virou o rosto para encará-lo e Jongin se sentiu refém daquele olhar. — Mas obrigado por se preocupar. Você é um amor.

Quando Taemin se levantou, bagunçou a franja do amigo com as pontas dos dedos e, vendo-o se afastar, Jongin nunca quis tanto beijá-lo quanto naquele momento. E fazer muitas outras coisas mais.

>><<

Cerca de três semanas depois, os rumores foram confirmados. Durante dias — e provavelmente seguiria assim pelo restante do semestre — a impressão que Jongin tinha era de que só se falava sobre o nome de Koharu Sugawara em todo o  _ campus _ . E de todos os alunos excepcionalmente entusiasmados, Taemin era quem lhe parecia mais afetado.

Por mais que tentasse disfarçar, foi perceptível o quanto a notícia o abalou. Dia após dia, Jongin o viu trabalhar o dobro, muitas vezes levando-se ao limite. Olheiras começaram a aparecer debaixo de seus olhos, linhas de expressão marcavam o rosto tão bonito e a exaustão dava seus sinais em evidente perda de peso e crises cada vez mais frequentes de mau humor.

—  _ Hyung _ — Jongin chamou, certo dia, após uma aula teórica especialmente cansativa. — Como você está?

— Bem — respondeu simplesmente, sem encará-lo, enquanto recolhia as próprias coisas, sem muita pressa. Jongin sabia que assim que lhe desse as costas, Taemin subiria as escadas e se enfiaria em alguma das salas de ensaio pelas próximas horas, tal como havia feito durante toda aquela semana. — Só preciso de um pouco de café.

— Não acha que está pegando pesado demais? — Tomava o cuidado de manter a voz mansa, sem qualquer sinal acusatório. — Você parece exausto, estou... preocupado.

— Não tem com o que se preocupar, Nini. Estou bem. — Lançou-lhe um sorriso apaziguador, o qual Jongin não comprou.

Sem pensar muito bem sobre o que estava fazendo, Jongin se aproximou por trás dele e deu início a uma massagem tímida, como se esperasse que o outro afastasse suas mãos — mas Taemin não fez isso. Lentamente, viu os ombros tensos relaxarem sob seus dedos, que agora sabendo que não seriam rejeitados, passaram a aplicar mais pressão e se empenharam em desfazer os pequenos nós de tensão.

Durante alguns minutos, Jongin simplesmente apreciou o fato de ter suas mãos sobre o outro, notando a forma como a respiração dele se tornava mais lenta e profunda, como ele se entregava aos seus toques com tanta facilidade. Jongin deslizou os dedos sobre a curva dos ombros, depois subiu os polegares pela nuca... Taemin inclinou o pescoço, como se o convidasse a continuar tocando-o.

Jongin teve um vislumbre de sua expressão plácida: as pálpebras fechadas, cílios tremulando de um jeito sutil, os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos. Em algum momento, os dedos de Jongin pressionaram um ponto especial, que fez Taemin franzir levemente o cenho, e seus ouvidos captaram o som tímido de prazer que escapou dos lábios do outro. Sentiu o corpo inteiro esquentar diante daquilo, uma reação imediata e que o assustou. Afastou-se de repente, como se tivesse tocado em ferro quente, e engoliu em seco, esforçando-se para controlar a própria respiração.

Não devia ter começado aquilo, repreendeu-se mentalmente. Taemin o afetava demais.

Alheio ao que acontecia no interior do amigo, Taemin simplesmente abriu os olhos, piscando lento. Lançou um olhar esperto na direção de Jongin, por cima do ombro, e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso pequeno — o primeiro que Jongin via em  _ dias _ .

— Obrigado, Nini — falou. — Me sinto bem melhor.

— Por que não agradece conversando comigo? — Era um golpe baixo, ele sabia, mas poderia dar certo. — Você está se levando a um nível bem alto de estresse,  _ hyung _ . Por favor, não diga que eu não preciso me preocupar.

Com um suspiro cansado, Taemin finalmente pareceu reconhecer que o amigo estava certo sobre isso. Talvez a massagem tenha ajudado um pouco, mas no fim das contas, não tinha como negar o que era evidente.

— Me desculpe — declarou, enfim. — Sei bem que não tenho estado no meu melhor estado de espírito ultimamente, mas você sabe o quanto tudo isso é importante pra mim. Sabe, é temporário, de verdade. Assim que as seleções acabarem, isso vai passar, eu prometo.

Claro que Jongin compreendia isso. Aquela era uma chance única e todos ali estavam empenhados para conseguir seu lugar de destaque, mas ele não entendia por que Taemin tinha que exigir tanto de si mesmo. Ele era um dançarino excepcional — sem dúvidas, um dos melhores que já havia passado pelas facilidades daquela universidade — e se alguém ali tinha sólidas chances de conseguir aquela oportunidade era ele. Uma parte perigosa da mente de Jongin quis fazê-lo enxergar isso.

Talvez, se pudesse submetê-lo em uma sessão, poderia abrir sua mente e ajudá-lo a entender as coisas como elas realmente eram. Queria fazê-lo relaxar, em um grau infinitamente mais profundo que com uma simples massagem, colocá-lo naquele limbo tão doce do  _ subespaço _ , onde poderia conduzi-lo como um maestro conduz sua orquestra, fazê-lo cantar com o corpo inteiro e se afogar em adrenalina e perder-se na névoa das endorfinas. Taemin estaria lindo sob seus dedos, gemendo, ofegando, contorcendo-se como a mais preciosa das criaturas. Seria tão mais fácil...

Mas aquele não era o mundo dele. Vendo-o agora naquela pilha de nervos, tão dócil e frágil, afundou-se em sua própria impotência, por não poder ajudá-lo como gostaria, reprimindo mais uma vez aquele desejo em seu âmago.

— Tudo bem,  _ hyung _ . — Esperava que sua voz não transparecesse a indigência que sentia, mas seria esperar demais. — Não vou mais importuná-lo com isso. Eu só...

— Eu sei. — Cortou-o sutilmente, apoiando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do mais novo, para não ouvi-lo falar sobre suas preocupações outra vez. — De verdade, Nini, eu sei.

Taemin esboçou um sorriso gentil, provavelmente no intuito de tranquilizá-lo e reforçar suas palavras, mas Jongin ainda se sentia de mãos atadas naquela situação. O cansaço e o estresse estavam estampados nos olhos de seu amigo e ele nada poderia fazer. Detestou-se um pouquinho por causa disso, ainda que não fosse sua culpa. Entretanto, seria impossível discutir com ele. Afinal, Taemin havia lhe dado sua palavra. Apenas até o final das seleções, prometera. E esta promessa lhe garantia exatamente uma semana.

>><<

Três dias seriam necessários para a realização do edital — cada dia sendo dedicado às audições de todos os alunos do quinto ao oitavo período. Jongin era do sétimo período e, no terceiro dia, ocupou seu lugar na sala de espera do auditório, onde cada aluno teria chance a uma apresentação individual com a banca. Koharu Sugawara estaria lá, para avaliar e fazer a seleção pessoalmente. O nervosismo era uma condição generalizada e presente nas expressões corporais de cada um naquele ambiente, de repente parecendo pequeno demais para tantos jovens universitários cheios de sonhos e esperanças.

Queria não se sentir tão nervoso, mas era inevitável. Independente de quem fosse escolhido para o trabalho colaborativo com Sugawara, teria a chance de ser escalado para uma boa posição na apresentação coletiva. Aquele evento era importante, sempre havia olheiros de outras companhias de dança, além da principal patrocinadora, e Jongin tinha plena consciência disso. Estava determinado a fazer o seu melhor... mas não conseguia deixar de pensar em uma coisa. Ou melhor, em alguém.

Ao seu redor estavam rostos familiares e outros pouco conhecidos, mas nenhum deles era o que procurava. Desde que chegou, foi cumprimentado por outros dançarinos, com quem criara alguma proximidade ao longo de três anos e meio, mas ainda sentia falta de algo.

Quando enfim teve seu nome chamado, num lapso de esperança, Jongin vasculhou em volta com os olhos, desejando ao menos  _ ver _ Taemin, mas sem sucesso. Tentando não se sentir tão bobo por isso, respirou fundo e fez seu caminho até o auditório.

As luzes estavam quase todas apagadas, de forma que apenas alguns holofotes de luz branca pairassem centralizados sobre o palco. Foi lá que Jongin se posicionou, prestando suas reverências formais à banca que o assistiria naquele momento e tentou não se sentir tão intimidado pela presença em destaque daquela audição. Koharu Sugawara estava realmente ali, aquilo era para valer. Contudo, tentou se concentrar unicamente no rosto familiar de um de seus professores mais queridos, Zhang Yixing, o qual lhe lançou um sorriso apaziguador e lhe prestou seus desejos de boa sorte antes de dar início à apresentação, de fato.

De repente, tudo foi tomado pelo escuro. Aproveitando-se dos poucos segundos que tinha à sua disposição, Jongin respirou fundo e se preparou. Uma única lâmpada de luz vermelha foi acesa quando a primeira batida da música começou a tocar e, juntamente com ela, seu corpo começou a se mover. Deixou-se levar pelo ritmo conhecido de uma sequência na qual ele vinha trabalhando há algumas semanas. A música era quase uma extensão de seu próprio ser e ele a recebeu de bom grado, deixando-a fluir por cada célula, enquanto dominava o pequeno palco do auditório e o reivindicava como seu.

A sensação era quase semelhante ao que experimentava durante uma sessão de BDSM, especialmente quando se submetia e mergulhava sob a névoa do  _ subespaço _ . Era como se perder em si mesmo. Permitiu-se esquecer que estava sendo avaliado e se concentrou em cada movimento, preocupando-se apenas em executá-los com a perfeição que mereciam. Como dominador, Jongin compreendia a responsabilidade que tinha sobre si e uma delas era a capacidade de manter o controle.

A coreografia era sensual e carregava o peso agudo do  _ hip-hop _ e a graciosidade do  _ ballet _ , em uma dualidade harmoniosa e que o representava tão bem, em proporções surpreendentes até para ele mesmo. Enquanto girava pelo palco e se entregava ao que se propusera a fazer, Jongin se lembrou das palavras de seu professor — que o observava naquele momento — a orientá-lo: busque seu equilíbrio.

Quando a música chegou ao fim, Jongin teve a sensação de que havia atravessado uma pequena eternidade, ainda que soubesse que o tempo-limite de cada apresentação era o mesmo para todos os alunos. Não recebeu aplausos, pois não se tratava de uma performance recreativa, mas uma avaliação formal. Também não houve considerações, apenas cordiais agradecimentos e, quando ele menos esperava, estava fazendo seu caminho para fora.

Foi como respirar outra vez, depois de passar um bom tempo debaixo d’água. Seu coração martelava com força no peito, a adrenalina em suas veias ainda colorindo sua visão, tornando tudo muito mais brilhante do que realmente era. Ainda assim, algo faltava. Olhando em volta, alguns dançarinos que já haviam passado pelo teste se aglomeravam e derramavam uns sobre os outros as impressões que tiveram de si mesmos durante a apresentação seletiva.

Uma pequena parte de si desejava encontrar Taemin ali, mas ele também não estava e isso o deixou sinceramente preocupado. Jongin buscou pelo celular em sua bolsa e abriu o chat de conversa com o amigo, onde a última mensagem datava de cerca de dois dias atrás, quando se falaram pela última vez.

Foi tomado por um sentimento estranho ao perceber que a última visualização do outro no aplicativo era do dia anterior, mas obstinado, Jongin digitou e enviou:

**[Jongin]:** _Hyung, onde você está?_

Esperou pacientemente por uma resposta, que não veio. Preocupou-se. A mensagem havia chegado ao seu destino, mas Taemin se recusava a lê-la e ele não compreendia o motivo. Pensou em ligar, em ir atrás dele, qualquer coisa, mas temeu que o amigo estivesse em audição e, talvez — distraído como era — pudesse ter se esquecido de mudar a configuração do telefone para o modo de vibração. Não poderia arriscar enquanto as audições estivessem acontecendo, o que só lhe deixava sobrar uma alternativa: continuar esperando.

Dançarino após outro, Jongin acompanhou a saída de todos do auditório, até o último deles. Cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa, desistiu e enfim seguiu para casa, incapaz de ignorar a sensação de desalento que o acometeu ao perceber a realidade dos fatos.

Taemin não havia comparecido aos testes.

>><<

Avançava pouco mais de meia-noite quando Jongin entrou em casa. Deparou-se, de maneira inesperada, com a presença de Chanyeol e Sehun no sofá da sala. Jongin demoraria muito ainda a se acostumar com o lance — ou fosse lá o que eles tivessem — daqueles dois.

— Você chegou cedo — Chanyeol comentou, desviando por um momento sua atenção do filme de super-heróis que passava na tevê. — O que aconteceu?

Jongin estremeceu só de se lembrar do fiasco que havia sido sua noite. Tinha prometido a Baekhyun que o encontraria para uma sessão e, cumprindo sua palavra, foi até o apartamento dele com a intenção de tirar das costas todo o peso daquela semana. Tudo estava indo bem, até Jongin se dar conta — talvez um pouco tarde demais — que não estava no menor clima para isso naquela noite.

E foi horrível. Não houve sintonia alguma, Baekhyun sequer conseguiu relaxar o suficiente, percebendo a tensão sobre seu dominador, que parecia concentrado em tudo, menos no que estavam fazendo. Ouvir de seu submisso que talvez fosse melhor “ir para casa descansar” era, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma das piores coisas que um dominador poderia experimentar. Sentia-se um fracassado de marca maior e nem mesmo poderia falar sobre isso agora.

— Apenas uma noite difícil. Não se preocupe com isso. — Dispensou os protestos do amigo, enquanto se livrava dos sapatos e guardava suas cópias das chaves. — Podem voltar a ver o filme de vocês, eu vou pro meu quarto.

— Por que não vem assistir com a gente? — Chanyeol sugeriu.

— Eu lá tenho cara de castiçal?

— Você segura vela porque você quer — foi Sehun quem retrucou, lançando para Jongin um olhar demorado e avaliativo. — Sabe muito bem que pode se juntar à gente quando quiser.

O dançarino riu, pois era típico de Sehun fazer aquele tipo de proposta indecente — nem mesmo era aquela a primeira vez. Sabendo que seria inútil tentar contrariá-los, Jongin se aproximou para se acomodar ao lado deles no sofá, mas sem reprimir uma careta.

— E você sabe que não faz meu tipo, Sehun. Sem ofensa. — Referia-se ao fato de Sehun ser um  _ brat _ , um tipo de  _ bottom _ com quem Jongin particularmente não levava muito jeito para brincar, pois não era um domador. Ouviu Chanyeol rir enquanto Sehun resmungava baixinho, e completou: — Também não estou interessado em jogar hoje…

Pelo canto dos olhos, notou quando Sehun franziu o cenho.

— Como assim não quer jogar? — questionou o mais novo entre os três. — Você sempre quer jogar. O que aconteceu?

— Isso ainda é por causa daquele cara da faculdade? — Chanyeol soltou a isca, atraindo a atenção de Jongin de imediato, o que respondeu sua pergunta por si só. — Qual é, Nini, você tem que desencanar desse rapaz se não pretende se arriscar.

— Não é que eu não  _ queira _ , eu não consigo, tá legal? Não posso fazer isso. — Ele já estava farto daquele assunto, de ter sempre Taemin rondando sua cabeça, noite e dia, como um lembrete constante de algo que ele queria fervorosamente, mas que não poderia ter. — Ele é bom demais pra mim.

Sehun gargalhou, o que só colocou mais lenha numa fogueira que já se aquecia lentamente. Jongin estava ficando irritado, mas lembrou a si mesmo de manter-se sob controle.

— Eu sinceramente nunca achei que fosse viver para ouvir Kim Jongin dizer um absurdo como esse. — Debochou. — O que esse cara tem de tão especial ao ponto de ser inalcançável para você?

— Nós somos amigos e… — Aquela era a desculpa que sempre usava para convencer a si mesmo. Por alguma razão, porém, dizer em voz alta soava estranho, pouco convincente. — Eu não quero correr o risco de perder a amizade dele. O Taemin me faz sentir bem.

Sua declaração foi tão reveladora para os amigos de Jongin quanto para ele mesmo, que precisou de alguns instantes para absorver tudo.

— Você gosta dele de verdade, não é? — Chanyeol perguntou, de um jeito gentil. Ele compreendia.

Sendo muito honesto, pensar nisso assustava. Taemin despertava em si um lado sensível, com o qual não estava habituado. Jongin nunca fez o tipo inseguro, mas agora se sentia como um adolescente experimentando pela primeira vez as cores de uma paixonite platônica. Sabia que, em termos “normais”, teria boas chances com o amigo — não tinha dúvidas disso —, mas Jongin, por mais que já tivesse fantasiado com aquilo uma centena de vezes, não conseguia imaginar uma situação real em que Taemin se submeteria a ele.

Certa vez, chegou até mesmo a cogitar a possibilidade de abrir mão das práticas que tanto amava, em busca de uma chance com Taemin, mas aquilo lhe parecia igualmente absurdo e logo afastava a ideia. O BDSM, desde que o descobrira, vinha sendo para ele como a dança, uma extensão de si, algo com o qual se identificava, um estilo de vida. Se para estar com alguém ele precisasse abdicar de algo assim, então talvez não fosse a coisa certa a se fazer. Queria apenas poder se acostumar com aquela ideia, aceitar a realidade com mais facilidade. Mas bastava estar diante de Taemin para que suas estruturas se rompessem.

Ultimamente vinha sendo algo tão frequente, que já começava a preocupá-lo. O que aconteceu com Baekhyun naquela noite apenas contribuía para que Jongin se enchesse de questionamentos que não queria fazer. Temia estar preso numa situação da qual não conseguiria mais sair.

— Sim, eu gosto dele. Gosto de verdade. — Admitir em voz alta trazia certo alívio, mas certamente não resolvia muita coisa. — O problema é justamente esse. Eu não consigo mais jogar sem pensar nele, eu durmo e acordo querendo estar com ele, mas sempre que eu penso em tentar alguma coisa, eu me acovardo porque vai chegar um momento em que eu vou ter que mostrar a ele uma parte de mim que talvez ele não goste de ver.

— Você não tem como saber disso — argumentou Chanyeol. — Não tem qualquer fundamento isso que está dizendo.

— Vocês não o conhecem.

— E você conhece? — Sehun contrapôs. A pergunta pegou Jongin de surpresa e o fez pensar, mas antes que pudesse responder, o amigo prosseguiu: — As pessoas são muito mais do que aquilo que demonstram ser, Jongin. Você, melhor do que ninguém, devia saber disso. Entendo você não querer colocar sua amizade à prova, mas talvez você deva reconsiderar se essa decisão não está sendo tomada pelos motivos errados.

Pelo resto da noite, as palavras dos amigos cercearam sua mente de maneira bastante insistente. Agora que havia exposto seus próprios sentimentos, se via incapaz de contê-los, o que o levou a inevitavelmente confrontá-los pela primeira vez em algum tempo.

No celular, a mensagem que mandou no dia das audições permanecia não lida. Não insistiu e preferiu não procurá-lo ainda, mesmo estando em cólicas para fazer exatamente isso. Decidiu que aproveitaria aquele tempo para repensar algumas coisas e, talvez, quando visse Taemin novamente ele soubesse o que fazer… 

Ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de abrir aquele chat, vez após vez, numa esperança silenciosa de que, em algum momento, receberia uma resposta.

>><<

Jongin estava decidido: chamaria Taemin para sair.

Depois de muito remoer aquilo, chegou à conclusão de que seus amigos estavam certos. Uma das principais preocupações de Jongin residia nos aspectos físicos da coisa. Estava convencido de que Taemin, talvez, não aceitasse muito bem seu estilo de vida sob os termos em que estava acostumado. Temia um possível pré-julgamento e que isso, de alguma maneira, lhe roubasse toda e qualquer chance que ele pudesse vir a ter com o garoto, mas não era como se pudesse continuar enganando a si mesmo sobre o fato de que estava apaixonado.

Afinal de contas, reconhecia que sua vida sexual, há algum tempo, já não vinha mais sendo a mesma e ainda não sabia muito bem o que fazer a respeito. Culpava Taemin por isso. Por todas as pequenas crises de taquicardia que sofria sempre que passava muito tempo ao lado do amigo — porra, perdia o fôlego só de vê-lo sorrir — e por cada minuto de seu dia, que não era pouco, em que o outro ocupava seus pensamentos. Então sim, temia que, de alguma forma, se aquilo não funcionasse, tivesse sua amizade abalada. Mas era um risco que agora estava determinado a correr.

No entanto, contrariando todas as suas expectativas, durante toda aquela semana Jongin teve a impressão de que estava sendo deliberadamente evitado por Taemin. Tentou convencer a si mesmo, para não ter suas esperanças tão afetadas, de que as provas finais eram as responsáveis pelo evidente afastamento. Viam-se pouco entre as aulas, trocando cumprimentos rápidos e acenos distantes pelos corredores. Taemin parecia agitado, sempre muito apressado, como se corresse constantemente contra o tempo. Preocupou-se, quase ao ponto de se esquecer do que vinha pretendendo fazer.

Apenas no último dia das provas finais que Jongin encontrou a oportunidade que precisava. Entretanto, precisaria ser ágil, pois naquele mesmo dia seriam divulgados os resultados das audições.

O corredor principal do prédio da Dança estava lotado de alunos nervosos, em polvorosa. A maior concentração, porém, se localizava perto do grande mural de informativos, onde a lista de escalações havia sido anexada. Jongin não podia negar, estava um pouco nervoso e também curioso para saber em que posição havia sido escalado, mas manteve o foco.

Avistou Taemin além do aglomerado, conversando com um rapaz que, a princípio, Jongin não reconheceu. Somente quando chegou mais perto, identificou-o como sendo um dançarino do segundo período, chamado Park Jimin. Ele era um destaque entre os calouros e seu nome vinha sendo bastante mencionado por aí nos últimos meses, mas era a primeira vez que Jongin o via conversar com Taemin. E pela forma como interagiam — os corpos próximos demais para o que seria considerado formal, com até mesmo alguns toques sutis e mal disfarçados —, era evidente que se conheciam talvez um pouco bem demais.

Fazendo um esforço para ignorar aquela espetadinha de ciúme que o surpreendera, Jongin enfim desfez a distância até eles.

—  _ Hyung _ — chamou, com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo-se notar. Taemin levantou os olhos em sua direção, a expressão indecifrável. — Faz alguns dias que não nos falamos direito, está tudo bem?

Simplista, Taemin assentiu. Não havia nele a habitual leveza com que Jongin estava acostumado, nem mesmo seu sorriso fora correspondido. Teria ele feito algo de errado, que tivesse ofendido o amigo? Na memória, porém, não encontrou qualquer pista.

— Desculpe, Nini, eu estive um pouco ocupado esses dias. Estou bem, não se preocupe.

Jongin queria perguntar a ele sobre as audições — sabia o quanto o amigo havia se esforçado para aquilo. Entretanto, não queria abordar aquele tópico na presença do outro rapaz. Parecendo perceber sua inquietação, Taemin voltou sua atenção para Jimin e Jongin não deixou de notar a forma como a mão dele descansou sobre a lombar do outro, casualmente.

— Pode nos dar um minuto, Jimin? Prometo que não vou demorar.

Com um simples aceno, o outro se afastou, mas não sem antes lançar uma olhada longa na direção de Jongin.

— Park Jimin, hm? — inquiriu, tão logo o outro estava longe o bastante para não ouvir o que diziam. Jongin não tinha a intenção de ser intrusivo, mas a curiosidade acabou levando a melhor.

Com a expressão inalterada, Taemin saiu pela tangente:

— O que quer, Nini? — Seu tom de voz não carregava qualquer nota de rispidez, mas ainda assim Jongin sentiu certo peso em suas palavras.

— Saber como está,  _ hyung _ . Você não apareceu nas audições, não respondeu minha última mensagem e eu tenho a impressão de que tem me evitado… — Por alguma razão, Jongin sentiu que estava pisando em ovos e tentou escolher bem suas palavras. — Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado,  _ hyung _ ?

Finalmente, algo mudou na expressão de Taemin. As linhas de seu rosto, até então meio endurecidas, se suavizaram e até mesmo sua postura pareceu relaxar. Abriu a boca e a fechou algumas vezes, antes de conseguir responder.

— Não, claro que não — declarou. Respirou fundo e seu olhar vagou de um ponto a outro como se, de repente, estivesse com vergonha de encarar Jongin. — Como eu disse, tenho estado ocupado ultimamente, você não fez nada de errado, de verdade. Acho que só estou de cabeça cheia.

Jongin anuiu em compreensão, mas sem deixar de notar que Taemin havia intencionalmente evitado falar sobre as audições. Ciente disso, resolveu não insistir.

— Bom, isso me deixa um pouco mais tranquilo — disse, arriscando um sorriso. Desta vez, fora correspondido, ainda que timidamente. — Mas,  _ hyung _ … — Esperou até que Taemin o encarasse outra vez para continuar. — Eu estava querendo te dizer uma coisa, já faz algum tempo e-

Interrompeu-se ao perceber a presença de Jimin novamente.

— Nossa carona chegou,  _ hyung _ — declarou o calouro, sem qualquer cerimônia.

Hesitante, Taemin se virou para o amigo.

— Tudo bem se terminarmos essa conversa outra hora, Nini? Eu realmente preciso ir. — Inquiriu, com um olhar apologético.

Desarmado, Jongin assentiu. Não era como se a cena que se desenrolava diante dos seus olhos não fosse clara o bastante para fazê-lo entender o que acontecia. Talvez fosse um sinal divino, dando-lhe a oportunidade de não fazer uma besteira enorme. Pensando nisso, tentou não se sentir tão mal, mas… bem, tarde demais.

— Claro — respondeu. — Não era nada importante.

Taemin sorriu amarelo e, com um aceno singelo, despediu-se. Parou de repente, porém, como se tivesse lembrado de algo.

— A propósito — falou, girando o corpo apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos, com Jimin ao seu lado —, parabéns pela classificação. Tenho certeza de que você será incrível.

Mesmo depois que os dois já não estavam mais em seu campo de visão, Jongin levou alguns minutos para processar o que havia acontecido. Sentia-se um covarde, um perdedor. Quase podia ouvir Chanyeol lhe dando suas lições de moral, ou Sehun lhe culpando sem qualquer piedade por ter deixado sua oportunidade passar — ainda mais para um calouro do segundo período.

Levemente recuperado, Jongin se forçou a não mais pensar sobre aquilo, ao menos por enquanto. Os alunos ainda se aglomeravam ao redor do mural, o murmúrio era um grande ruído bagunçado e quase ensurdecedor. Com certa dificuldade, Jongin conseguiu se esgueirar por entre os corpos prensados, até finalmente ter acesso à temida listagem.

Na classificação geral, viu alguns nomes conhecidos em escalações privilegiadas — Park Jimin era um deles, o que já era esperado, embora fosse um feito realmente surpreendente para um calouro. Porém, duas coisas chamaram sua atenção. A primeira, foi ver o nome de Taemin na lista, o que significava que ele havia conseguido fazer um teste, afinal, e fora escalado como coreógrafo principal e dançarino de apoio do número coletivo. Sentiu um aperto no coração, involuntariamente, dando-se conta de que o amigo, mesmo tendo feito o teste, provavelmente perdera a chance que mais queria. Provavelmente, isso explicaria as variações de humor e não pôde deixar de se sentir mal em pensar que Taemin pudesse estar se sentindo decepcionado consigo mesmo. 

Por fim, procurou pelo próprio nome, atentando-se para o fato de que não se encontrava em lugar nenhum. Até que…

_ Performance Especial _

_ Coreógrafo Principal  _ –  _ Kim Jongin _

_ Colaboração  _ –  _ Koharu Sugawara _

De uma forma extremamente ingrata, Jongin sentiu o chão sob seus pés desabar, quando a compreensão enfim o atingiu. Talvez devesse se preocupar, afinal.


	2. Que tipo de homem você quer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contém uma boa dose de texting. Espero que não se importem.

> _**Que tipo de homem você quer?** _
> 
> _**Você quer um homem másculo por fora?** _
> 
> _**Pense nisso** _
> 
> _**Que tipo de homem você quer?** _
> 
> **— Pretty Boy**
> 
> * * *

O início das férias deu a Jongin alguns dias para pensar. Enquanto isso, aproveitou o tempo livre para colocar em ordem algumas coisas que sempre acabava deixando acumular nos fins de semestre. Arrumou o quarto, jogou fora algumas coisas velhas — incluindo alguns de seus brinquedos, como óleos de massagem fora da validade, vibradores quebrados, ou coisas que comprara especificamente para alguns submissos e que não tinha a menor pretensão de voltar a usar. No fim de tudo, viu que sua caixinha secreta estava tristemente empobrecida.

Numa noite qualquer daquela primeira semana, acabou montando uma  _ wishlist _ em sua loja virtual favorita de brinquedos eróticos, chegou a adicionar alguns itens no carrinho, mas hesitou antes de finalizar a compra, com um pensamento rondando sua mente. Analisando os itens selecionados, percebeu que os escolhera sob a influência de desejos perigosos. Detestou-se um pouquinho mais naquele momento, por ainda imaginar Taemin de joelhos diante de si, talvez usando uma lingerie bonita — ele devia ficar tão lindo em renda —, algo delicado, que caísse bem em seus contornos suaves.

Submeter Taemin vinha sendo para si um desejo tão intenso quanto a vontade constante de estar em sua companhia, ouvir tudo que ele tivesse a lhe dizer, apreciar seus sorrisos dóceis e a forma tímida como desviava o olhar quando era encarado por tempo demais. Suspirou, forçando-se a engolir a realidade amarga: provavelmente, jamais teria a chance de experimentar qualquer uma dessas coisas. Sentia-se incerto até mesmo sobre sua amizade agora.

Depois de conversar com Chanyeol, Jongin se convenceu de que não devia se sentir culpado pelo que aconteceu, mesmo que lamentasse.

— Eu sinto muito que ele não tenha conseguido, mas você não pode se sentir culpado por isso — Chanyeol havia dito. — Talvez você tivesse sido escolhido, mesmo que ele tivesse feito o teste naquele dia. Já parou pra pensar nisso? Aceite o mérito que é seu, Jonginnie. Você não fez nada de errado.

Reconhecia que o amigo estava certo e tinha a consciência limpa. Taemin mesmo havia lhe garantido, quando fora questionado, que não tinha ressentimentos. Ainda assim, Jongin não podia deixar de pensar no que teria acontecido. Não vira Taemin desde o resultado das escalações e tampouco voltou a tocar no assunto, sabendo que poderia ser um tópico ainda sensível para o amigo. O que lhe restava fazer, porém, era exatamente o que vinha fazendo: nada. Talvez, com a distância imposta pelas férias, Jongin enfim conseguisse tirar todas aquelas ideias malucas da cabeça — desintoxicar-se de Lee Taemin, de uma vez por todas.

.

Mesmo de férias, Jongin ainda ocupava seus dias com trabalho. O café lhe dava a opção de dobrar turnos, o que ele sempre acabava fazendo para garantir uma graninha a mais. Entretanto, era também quando Jongin mais tinha tempo ocioso, pois durante as férias o número de clientes diminuía drasticamente, limitando-se aos alunos que residiam no  _ campus _ .

Com certo desânimo, encarou o relógio analógico dos  _ Ghostbusters _ na parede. Faltava ainda alguns longos minutos para encerrar seu turno e Jongin se viu sem absolutamente nada para fazer — já havia limpado e lustrado o balcão, organizado as prateleiras, feito um balanceamento do caixa… Acabou preparando para si mesmo um  _ caramel mocha _ , que vinha querendo experimentar há algum tempo.

Quando Sehun finalmente chegou para pegar o turno, torceu o nariz para a bebida que Jongin segurava — ao contrário dele, o amigo detestava bebidas doces demais.

— Você está com uma cara péssima — comentou Jongin, enquanto Sehun se ajeitava em seu uniforme quase tão amassado quanto a própria cara. Só para implicar, Jongin estendeu seu  _ mocha _ na direção do outro. — Quer um pouco?

— Não sei como consegue tomar essas coisas…

— A culpa não é minha se você é amargurado, Sehunnie.

Trocista, Sehun soprou uma risada.

— Não sou eu quem está na seca.

Jongin corou até as orelhas e olhou em volta, nervoso de repente ante a possibilidade de algum cliente ter ouvido a acusação de seu amigo.

— Qual é,  _ hyung _ — prosseguiu Sehun, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, sem se afetar pela reação do outro. — Fala a verdade, quanto tempo faz que você não dá uma boa trepada?

— Sehun, aqui não é lugar pra falar sobre isso.

— Pelo que eu soube, você não dá as caras no  _ XOtic _ há meses!

Percebendo que seria impossível colocar algum juízo na cabeça dele, Jongin suspirou, cansado.

— Até onde  _ eu  _ sei, não tenho grana pra ficar indo ao clube toda semana, Hun.

— Não vem com essa, porque não vai colar. — Enfático, Sehun ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços contra o peito largo. — Até algum tempo atrás você aparecia por lá pelo menos uma vez por mês com aquele seu submisso, o Baek-sei-lá-o-quê.

— Baekhyun.

— Isso.

Um cliente chegou, pondo fim àquela conversa. Sem mais enrolação, Jongin encerrou seu turno e trocou o uniforme por suas roupas confortáveis antes de sair. Ainda estava claro e Jongin se deu conta de que tinha cerca de três horas livres até ter que se encontrar com Chanyeol no centro da cidade para fazer  _ buskings _ .

Depois de ter sido selecionado para o trabalho colaborativo com Sugawara, ele havia recebido uma autorização da reitoria para usar as salas de ensaio da universidade, mesmo nas férias, desde que fosse durante os dias úteis e nos horários disponíveis. Entretanto, ainda não havia tirado proveito daquele privilégio até o momento. Pelo horário, talvez pudesse ter acesso a alguma ainda naquele dia; seria perfeito, pois precisava mesmo relaxar e gastar um pouco de energia. Se não podia fazer isso com sexo, então faria com dança.

Não foi difícil conseguir passe livre para as salas de ensaio — certamente, muito menos burocrático do que ele havia suposto —, as quais provavelmente estariam todas vazias naquele horário e, talvez, ele pudesse até mesmo escolher por sua preferência. Com isso em mente, seguiu com seu novo cartão de acesso até a sala no fim do corredor oeste, onde poderia aproveitar os últimos raios de sol do dia.

Era um pouco estranho caminhar por aqueles corredores tão vazios, sem o murmurinho característico das conversas animadas entre os dançarinos, em línguas que se misturavam, mas todas compartilhando o mesmo calor e a mesma paixão em comum pela arte do corpo. Estava pensando nisso, distraído, quando chegou à sala de ensaio e, tarde demais, percebeu que ela já estava ocupada.

A batida sensual o atingiu antes mesmo que pudesse processar o que acontecia. Então, seus olhos foram feitos reféns pela imagem da última pessoa que ele esperava encontrar ali. Taemin se movia como se não pesasse nada — como se desafiasse a gravidade, simplesmente porque  _ podia _ fazê-lo. Satisfeito porque sua chegada não havia sido notada pelo outro, Jongin fechou a porta com cuidado e encontrou um canto para sentar e assistir por quanto tempo levasse até que Taemin percebesse sua presença.

Completamente hipnotizado, o mais novo observou a forma como o outro deslizava os pés descalços pelo assoalho polido, a beleza de cada gesto macio e preciso, um contraste entre a leveza e o rudimentar, enquanto Taemin se entregava e se perdia em sua própria dança, como uma força da natureza.

Jongin jamais saberia explicar os arrepios que lhe subiram pela espinha, ou a maneira como sua pele de repente ficou quente. Nunca antes tinha visto Taemin daquela forma, tão crua e exposta, como se fizesse amor com a música, e por um momento se sentiu como um criminoso por estar testemunhando aquilo sem permissão. Por outro lado, impressionou-se como em poucos minutos Taemin conseguiu desconstruir, diante dos seus olhos, toda a imagem que havia criado de si ao longo dos anos — Jongin não mais enxergava ali o rapaz tímido e inofensivo. Mesmo na delicadeza, Taemin era selvagem e destemido. Lindo… e também perigoso.

Perdera completamente a noção do tempo e, quando a música chegou ao fim, foi como despertar de um transe profundo. Ofegante, Taemin abriu os olhos diante dos enormes espelhos, a única iluminação vinda dos fracos raios dourados e etéreos que entravam pelas janelas. Encontrou o olhar de Jongin a encará-lo e, por um instante, não esboçou qualquer reação.

— Desculpe,  _ hyung _ , eu não quis atrapalhar. — Jongin declarou, quando o silêncio se tornou incômodo.

— Não atrapalhou, eu já terminei. — Sua voz soou fria, quase indiferente. Ele não fez qualquer menção de se aproximar, como se Jongin sequer estivesse ali, e foi impossível para o mais novo adivinhar o que poderia se passar pela mente dele naquele momento. — Sabia que eu estaria aqui?

— Na verdade, não. Eu não fazia ideia — admitiu. Por alguma razão, sentiu-se intimidado, aquela nova imagem de Taemin ainda forte em sua mente, impondo-lhe algo que jamais sentira na presença dele antes: dominância. Não sabia ainda o que fazer com aquela informação. — Achei que as salas estivessem vazias. A propósito, como conseguiu entrar?

— O professor Zhang me deu autorização para usar essa sala alguns dias. — Explicou. — É a minha favorita. — Pela primeira vez em algum tempo, Taemin sorriu, desviando o olhar para os próprios pés por um segundo. — Gosto da iluminação natural, me faz sentir…

— Livre.

— É. — Seu sorriso se ampliou e foi inevitável sorrir de volta. — Mas e quanto a você, Nini, como entrou? Eu me lembro de ter trancado a porta.

De forma simples, mostrou-lhe o cartão de acesso.

— Consegui uma autorização da reitoria, por causa da… — Interrompeu-se, ao perceber que poderia estar tocando num ponto sensível.

— Da colaboração, eu sei. — Taemin suspirou e penteou a franja úmida para trás. Ainda estavam um tanto distantes um do outro e isso incomodava Jongin, mas preferiu não se mover. Contudo, Taemin enfim tomou a iniciativa e avançou até onde o amigo estava, cada passo vencido provocando nele coisas inexplicáveis, das quais o mais velho sequer tinha noção. — Nini, não quero que pense que não estou feliz por você. Eu estou, de verdade. Essa é uma chance única e você  _ deve _ aproveitá-la. Conheço sua dança e você será perfeito.

Ouvir aquilo de fato havia tirado um peso enorme de seus ombros. Acreditava em cada uma daquelas palavras, na sinceridade transparecida através de seus olhos gentis.

— Obrigado,  _ hyung _ .

— Sabe, a culpa foi minha. — Engoliu em seco, a expressão abatida pelo evidente arrependimento. Taemin tocou Jongin pelo braço, procurando por sua mão, e entrelaçou os dedos, num gesto tão casual, mas que foi eficaz em fazer o coração do mais novo errar o compasso. Muitas vezes ele se perguntou se Taemin realmente não tinha ideia do que fazia consigo. — Você estava certo, Nini, desde o começo. Eu fiquei tão obcecado, que me levei à exaustão. Eu me desesperei. Estava há dias sem fazer uma refeição decente, não conseguia parar de tremer. No dia dos testes, eu… estava no hospital. Depois de conversar com o professor Zhang, consegui uma nova chance, mas não poderia concorrer à oportunidade com a Koharu.

Um sorriso triste e sem qualquer vida repuxou os cantos de seus lábios e Jongin sentiu um forte aperto no peito. Precisou conter o impulso de abraçá-lo, desejando poder tirar dele aquela dor tão exposta.

— Não se culpe assim,  _ hyung _ , por favor. — Como se para transmitir algum consolo, Jongin apertou os dedos dele entre os seus. A pele de Taemin era fria ao toque, notou. — As coisas são o que são e você ainda pode dar o seu melhor na apresentação coletiva. Você é um dos melhores dançarinos que eu já vi.

Diante do elogio, Taemin sorriu outra vez, agora de verdade, o ato trazendo certo brilho em seu semblante e cor às suas faces. Lindo. Jongin novamente se perguntou como esse cara podia ser o mesmo que vira apenas alguns minutos atrás, um contraste tão forte que era difícil de acreditar.

Ficaram presos naquela troca de olhares durante algum tempo, as mãos unidas e uma tensão quase palpável pairando entre os dois. Quase não havia mais resquícios da luz do dia e, vê-lo assim tão de perto, fez com que Jongin quisesse tomar para si aqueles lábios cheinhos, bem ali, naquele momento. Teria feito exatamente isso, sem sequer pensar a respeito, se Taemin não tivesse voltado a falar.

— Fico feliz que tenha sido você, Nini.

— Obrigado,  _ hyung _ . — Sorriu, encabulado. Na intenção de mudar de assunto, perguntou: — O que era aquilo que estava fazendo? Nunca vi você dançando assim antes, foi… sexy.

Taemin riu e Jongin sentiu o clima mais leve entre eles, sem deixar de notar que ainda estavam de mãos dadas, nenhum dos dois fazendo menção de desfazer o contato.

— Aquilo não foi nada.

— Foi incrível — retrucou, com um toque de reprimenda. — Se você tivesse feito o teste, eu não teria a menor chance.

Em resposta, o mais velho simplesmente lhe cutucou nas costelas com o cotovelo. Estava completamente escuro agora, mal se deram conta de que a noite havia caído. Taemin foi o primeiro a se levantar.

— Acho melhor eu ir — disse. — Desculpe, acho que acabei tomando muito do seu tempo…

— Está tudo bem,  _ hyung _ , mesmo. — Jongin se levantou, numa tentativa inconsciente de manter-se perto dele. — Foi bom conversar com você.

Por um momento, Jongin se viu à beira de confessar-lhe que estava com saudade, mas não sabia como seria interpretado. Preferiu não arriscar, lembrando-se da última vez em que vira Taemin e do fato de que ele não estava desacompanhado.

— Foi bom pra mim também, mas de toda forma eu te devo desculpas, por… você sabe. — Tímido, deu de ombros. — Pela minha atitude — esclareceu. — Acho que fiquei com vergonha do meu próprio fracasso e não queria admitir. Principalmente pra você.

— Não tem nada do que se envergonhar. Eu só… sinto muito, de verdade. Sei o quanto você queria essa chance.

— Sei que sente. — Sorriu, apaziguador. Num ato inesperado, Taemin se inclinou na direção do outro, impulsionando-se na ponta dos pés, e deixou um selar singelo sobre a bochecha de Jongin. Contudo, por ser surpreendido, Jongin virou o rosto e o beijo acabou sendo plantado no canto de sua boca, o que fez seu corpo inteiro vibrar. Taemin, porém, não pareceu se importar, mas também nada disse sobre isso. — Obrigado por tudo, Nini.

Por quase um minuto inteiro, Jongin perdeu completamente a capacidade de falar. Se as luzes estivessem acesas, Taemin certamente teria visto seu rosto enrubescido até o pescoço ou a forma como ficou todo tenso, como um adolescente no início da puberdade.

Mesmo depois que o amigo foi embora e Jongin se viu sozinho, aproveitou as últimas horas que tinha para ensaiar, com um sorriso bobo estampado nos lábios e uma sensação gostosa no peito.

>><<

Agora que havia se resolvido com Taemin — ainda que não exatamente da forma como ele queria —, Jongin se sentia consideravelmente mais leve. Com isso, ele decidiu que era hora de lidar com algumas questões que ele vinha negligenciando ultimamente. E a principal delas era Byun Baekhyun.

Reconhecia, de maneira vergonhosa, que vinha sendo um péssimo dominador para seu submisso mais frequente — não que ele estivesse vendo outras pessoas, de toda forma — e isso o vinha machucando de um jeito que não tinha mais como ignorar. Devia ao outro pelo menos uma explicação e, por isso, tratou de logo chamá-lo para conversar. Como apenas Jongin estava de férias — Baekhyun era um pouco mais velho e já não era mais um universitário —, precisou esperar que ele se pronunciasse para que aquela conversa acontecesse.

Foi num dia qualquer, durante a semana, quando Jongin voltou de uma rotina de corrida noturna, que chegou em casa e deparou-se com Baekhyun sentado à mesa da cozinha, envolvido em uma conversa aparentemente interessante com Chanyeol e — surpreendentemente — Sehun.

— Eu espero que eles não tenham te assustado — Jongin comentou, bem humorado, ao observar a cena com certo interesse.

— Pouca coisa me assusta nessa vida, Jonginnie — respondeu Baekhyun, com um sorriso largo iluminando suas feições. — Você já devia saber.

— É,  _ hyung _ — disse Sehun. — Relaxa, a gente não vai morder… A não ser que ele queira, claro.

Um comentário assim, vindo de Sehun, já era de se esperar. Jongin não deu importância para isso, obviamente. Aproximou-se apenas o bastante para cumprimentar seu visitante com um beijo casual no rosto, antes de falar:

— Espero que não se importe em ter que aguentar esses malas por mais alguns minutos. Preciso de um banho, mas não demoro.

Sem quaisquer protestos, Jongin se retirou para o banheiro e só voltou quando já tinha se livrado do suor e vestido roupas limpas. Mesmo tendo tido algum tempo para pensar sobre isso, Jongin não havia planejado exatamente como aquela conversa se desenrolaria. Todavia, acabou não precisando se preocupar muito, pois Baekhyun, aparentemente, já havia entendido tudo.

— Fizemos bem um pro outro enquanto estivemos nesse lance, mas acho que estamos em momentos diferentes agora — declarou o mais velho, sem realmente parecer muito abalado com isso, quando estavam sozinhos no quarto. Como a pessoa carinhosa e ponderada que era, Baekhyun fez questão de segurar suas mãos e prover algum conforto através do gesto ao falar. — Sabe, Jonginnie, tenho que ser honesto: eu tenho precisado de um pouco mais de atenção do que você tem podido me oferecer. Sei que nossa relação sempre foi aberta, mas eu também tenho sentido que não sou mais a melhor pessoa pra te dar o que você precisa.

Em termos práticos, Jongin não poderia ter colocado aquilo em melhores palavras. Não foi difícil chegarem ao consenso de que o melhor a ser feito seria romper os laços e, talvez, manter a relação no âmbito da amizade — ainda que ambos soubessem que aquilo provavelmente não aconteceria.

Por mais pacífico e democrático que o rompimento tivesse sido, Jongin ainda passaria os próximos dias remoendo aquilo, habituando-se à ideia de que não teria mais a atenção de seu último submisso fixo, ainda que nos últimos tempos a frequência de seus encontros estivesse praticamente reduzida a quase nada. Baekhyun fora, de fato, um excelente submisso para si e isso apenas colaborava para que Jongin lamentasse não ter sido para ele o dominador que Baekhyun merecia.

Não gostava de admitir, mas perder Baekhyun o fez sentir como se estivesse perdendo o controle sobre a própria vida. Já não sabia lidar com os seus sentimentos, na maior parte do tempo optando por ignorá-los até que tudo estivesse acumulado e então estourasse bem na sua cara. Sua situação com Taemin era a maior prova disso: por quanto tempo mais aguentaria suprimir o que era evidente?

Entretanto, mesmo com todas essas questões povoando sua mente, Jongin não se sentia pronto para dar aquele passo. O motivo, porém, agora era diferente. Não mais se sentia acovardado pelos próprios sentimentos, mas — pensando de maneira otimista — caso Taemin aceitasse entrar com ele no estilo de vida do qual fazia parte, como poderia exercer dominância sobre ele se sequer vinha tendo controle sobre si mesmo? Sendo  _ switch _ , compreendia com clareza, sentira na pele, a real importância de ambos os papéis. O reconhecimento de que talvez não estivesse, no fim das contas, preparado para isso, fez Jongin tomar uma decisão.

.

Há meses Jongin não acessava o  _ K-Ink _ , um aplicativo de rede social coreano voltado exclusivamente para praticantes de BDSM, onde pessoas falavam abertamente sobre suas experiências, trocavam informações sobre brinquedos, clubes e — no caso dos mais exibicionistas — proviam conteúdos bem diversificados de pornografia caseira. E acima de tudo isso, o app ainda fazia vias de  _ Tinder _ , se assim conviesse aos usuários. 

Fora através dele que Jongin conhecera Baekhyun e conseguira também alguns parceiros e parceiras ocasionais ao longo de sua jornada no estilo de vida. Então, levando em consideração suas experiências prévias, recorrer ao  _ K-Ink _ não lhe pareceu, de forma alguma, uma ideia ruim. 

A primeira coisa que fez foi repaginar o perfil — adicionou algumas fotos mais recentes, embora não muitas, nunca mostrando o rosto, mas pontos estratégicos de seu corpo, que ele achasse especialmente atraentes, tentando seguir um conceito mínimo de  _ aesthetic _ , apenas para servir como apelação extra. Na  _ bio _ , preferiu ser objetivo e minimalista. Acabou não mudando muita coisa, acrescentando apenas uma informaçãozinha singela:

_ @kaibear _

_ Kai, 23, bissexual _

_ (carinho especial pelos rapazes) _

_ switch _ |  _ flex _

_ Seokgwan-dong, Seoul _

_ Negação e tortura de orgasmo; Teasing; Castidade; Punição disciplinar; Leve Master/Slave _

**_Hard Limits:_ ** _ Watersports; Scat; Goldenshower; Blood play; Asfixia erótica _

**_Soft Limits:_ ** _ Espancamento; Cenas Públicas; Humilhação erótica; Privação de sentidos _

_ ~ _

_ à procura de um dominador _

Honestamente, Jongin não sabia muito bem o que esperar disso. Nunca antes havia tido um objetivo tão específico ao usar o aplicativo, além da mera busca por diversão. Conforme os primeiros dias se passaram desde que reativou seu perfil, seu pensamento oscilou bastante entre estar fazendo a coisa certa — ao menos, valia a tentativa — ou estar simplesmente sendo bobo em pensar que isso daria algum resultado.

No fim das contas, acabou conversando com alguns homens e mulheres, mas nada realmente lhe fisgou o interesse. Tudo era apenas muito rápido e quando a conversa chegava ao ponto de compartilharem seus  _ kinks _ , deparava-se com incompatibilidades e era apenas desanimador. Já estava começando a se sentir desesperançoso quando, certa noite, enquanto lia despretensiosamente as várias mensagens em sua caixa de entrada, uma em especial prendeu sua atenção.

_ @pretty_boy: não costumo fazer isso, mas um choker e um crop top dão asas à minha imaginação. vi que não moramos longe um do outro, então se conversarmos um pouco, talvez eu possa te ajudar a encontrar o que procura? _

Antes de pensar em responder àquela mensagem sutilmente presunçosa, Jongin se permitiu bisbilhotar o perfil daquele  _ user _ e sanar algumas curiosidades. Tal como a sua própria, a  _ bio _ não dizia muita coisa.

_ @pretty_boy _

_ Francesco, 24, gay _

_ dom/bottom de Seoul _

_ Said Androgynous _

_ bondage e disciplina são minha especialidade _

As fotos, porém, foram dignas de sua atenção. Não havia muitas, infelizmente, mas as que estavam lá eram muito bonitas e bem enquadradas. O tal “Francesco” — provavelmente ele também optara por preservar seu nome real — não parecia ter medo de brincar com luzes e sombras, de forma que tudo o que escolhera mostrar fora muito bem evidenciado.

Talvez Jongin tivesse levado um pouco mais de tempo do que pretendia admirando uma foto propositalmente embaçada, onde o rapaz se recostava contra uma parede lisa, usando apenas uma calça escura que, mesmo com a braguilha casualmente aberta, delineava bem os contornos de seu quadril. Uma de suas mãos abraçava a própria cintura despida, enquanto a outra — parcialmente fechada em punho — cobria seu rosto, fazendo sombra. Era impossível identificá-lo, mesmo se ampliasse a imagem. O máximo que Jongin conseguia ver era a linha de seu maxilar e uma pequena parte do lábio inferior entreaberto, como se a foto tivesse sido tirada durante um gemido.

Seu corpo não era formado por músculos volumosos, mas delgado e bem definido. Bonito. Em todas as outras fotos, o rosto fora preservado — o que já era de se esperar — e também não havia uma grande exposição de nudez. O máximo que havia encontrado, nesse quesito, fora uma foto em que ele estava deitado de barriga para baixo, o rosto escondido entre os braços cruzados acima da cabeça, cabelos escuros e compridos espalhados sobre o travesseiro, a musculatura das costas contraída e um lençol branco e amassado cobrindo apenas metade de sua bunda.

Tudo bem, o cara havia conseguido sua atenção em um apelo visual, mas restava agora saber se não se tratava de um doido qualquer e sem grandes coisas na cabeça. Claro, muitas pessoas estavam ali em busca de fodas fáceis — Jongin, inclusive, em outros tempos fora uma delas —, mas agora ele tinha um objetivo. Sem ter nada a perder, decidiu que talvez valesse a tentativa.

_ @kaibear: Então você gosta de chokers _

_ @pretty_boy: Gosto mais dos meninos bem disciplinados que usam os chokers. _

_ @kaibear: Acha que sou um menino bem disciplinado? _

_ @pretty_boy: gostaria de pensar que sim… _

_ @pretty_boy: Há quanto tempo está sem um dominador? _

_ @kaibear: Bastante tempo, na verdade. _

_ @pretty_boy: É por isso que está aqui? _

_ @kaibear: Talvez. _

_ @kaibear: Pq não me fala um pouco sobre seus kinks? Seu perfil não diz muita coisa. _

_ @pretty_boy: acho que podemos ir com um pouco mais de calma. me fala mais sobre você, meu bem _

Aquela era uma situação bastante inesperada. Não era comum que alguém naquele aplicativo quisesse “ir com calma” numa situação como aquela. A princípio, Jongin se sentiu levemente irritado — contrariado seria um termo mais preciso —, então se deu conta de que estava sendo avaliado. Poderia ter se chateado com isso, mas por alguma razão se convenceu a dar a ele um voto de sua confiança, nem que fosse apenas para ver até onde aquilo poderia levar.

Quando deu por si, estavam se falando quase todos os dias, sobre os mais diversificados assuntos — filmes, séries, sabores favoritos de sorvete —, embora ambos intencionalmente evitassem tópicos que fossem pessoais ou reveladores demais, como detalhes referentes a trabalho ou estudo. Também não houve troca de nudes ou qualquer insinuação sexual, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer. Apenas um conhecimento mútuo. E Jongin podia dizer que estava à vontade com isso.

Inclusive, fora sua a iniciativa de trazer o tópico à tona quando, numa noite solitária, na qual Chanyeol passaria provavelmente na companhia de Sehun, Jongin chegou de uma das suas corridas noturnas e foi surpreendido por uma ereção durante o banho. Tocar uma punheta seria uma ideia tentadora, considerando o tempo que Jongin estava sem sexo — nem mesmo conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que havia se masturbado — e situações assim vinham se tornando cada vez mais frequentes. Com o corpo limpo, a mente e os músculos relaxados, Jongin se lembrou de Francesco.

_ @kaibear: Sabe, estive pensando… _

_ @kaibear: “pretty boy” não me parece muito como o user de um dominador _

_ @pretty_boy: É mesmo? E como exatamente deveria ser o user de um dominador? _

_ @pretty_boy: “Kaibear”, talvez? _

_ @kaibear: Touché _

_ @pretty_boy: Não se deixe enganar tão facilmente pelas aparências _

_ @pretty_boy: Algumas coisas poderiam te surpreender _

Foi inevitável não pensar em Taemin naquele momento. Lembrou-se da última vez em que o vira naquela sala de ensaio e do seu jeito de dançar. Aquilo havia sido diferente de tudo o que Jongin pudesse ter imaginado e se sentiu mal por tê-lo julgado tão errado. Nunca havia de fato dado a ele uma chance de se mostrar por completo, da forma como  _ ele  _ queria ser visto. Refletiu também sobre os conselhos de Chanyeol e Sehun, alertando-o sobre a possibilidade de Taemin um dia ser capaz de entender e aceitar seus gostos e seu estilo de vida. Aceitá-lo em sua totalidade.

Começava a fantasiar novamente sobre isso, quando o celular vibrou sobre sua barriga e roubou sua atenção.

_ @pretty_boy: O que está fazendo agora, Kai? _

_ @kaibear: Pensando… _

_ @pretty_boy: Se não for pedir demais, gostaria de saber em que está pensando. _

Por um momento, ponderou se queria falar sobre isso ou não. Era um completo estranho — ainda por cima, um dominador em potencial. Decidiu manter as coisas sob águas rasas por enquanto.

_ @kaibear: Estive pensando em quando vamos chegar ao que interessa. _

_ @kaibear: Sendo sincero, às vezes penso que não se interessou por mim o suficiente. _

_ @pretty_boy: Eu disse que te ajudaria a encontrar o que procura. Acha que já encontrou? _

_ @kaibear: Eu não sei. _

_ @pretty_boy: O que exatamente você quer de mim, Kai? Quero que diga. E então, vou saber se posso dar isso a você. _

_ @kaibear: Quero que me domine. Pode fazer isso? _

_ @pretty_boy: Sim. Eu posso. _

De forma inesperada, aquela resposta provocou em Jongin uma onda intensa de arrepios. Por um instante, foi difícil respirar. Ele estava excitado, diante da mera expectativa.

_ @pretty_boy: Na verdade, eu gostaria muito disso. _

_ @kaibear: Então faça. _

A permissão fora dada e sua ansiedade crescia, fazendo seu corpo vibrar. Há muito tempo não experimentava o desprendimento do poder, não se entregava a alguém ao ponto de se perder de si mesmo, de sair de órbita. Somente naquele momento Jongin se deu conta do quanto precisava daquilo, do quanto seu corpo implorava por aquela forma tão rudimentar de rendição.

_ @pretty_boy: Além do que consta no seu perfil, há algo mais que você queira acrescentar? _

_ @kaibear: Não, nada específico. _

_ @pretty_boy: você já foi treinado antes? _

_ @kaibear: Sim _

_ @pretty_boy: Ótimo, mas saiba que eu vou treiná-lo do meu jeito a partir de agora. Está de acordo? _

_ @kaibear: Sim. _

Àquela altura, Jongin já estava ofegante e sequer havia tocado o próprio corpo. 

_ @pretty_boy: Gostaria que usássemos a escala das cores para estabelecer limites enquanto não conhecemos um ao outro o suficiente durante nossas cenas, mas quero que me diga sua palavra de segurança, caso tenha uma. _

_ @kaibear: Erigom. É minha palavra de segurança. _

_ @pretty_boy: Você é obediente, eu gosto disso. Mas você também tem muita atitude e isso pode ser um problema… o que devo fazer com você? _

_ @kaibear: o que você quiser, por favor… _

_ @pretty_boy: Excitado por tão pouco. Pobrezinho… Vou cuidar bem de você, eu prometo. Mas antes, precisamos estabelecer algumas regras. _

_ @pretty_boy: A primeira delas é que eu exijo total respeito. A partir do momento em que estivermos jogando, você deverá ter isso em mente. Perto ou longe, você não deve questionar minhas decisões e desobediências não serão toleradas. _

Jongin conteve o impulso de responder “sim, senhor”, como fora treinado. Lembrou-se a tempo do que Francesco havia dito sobre treiná-lo ao seu próprio modo e percebeu que ele ainda não havia imposto um modo apropriado de tratamento.

_ @kaibear: Como devo chamá-lo? _

_ @pretty_boy: Como estamos apenas começando, deixarei que me chame como se sentir mais confortável, desde que tenha em mente a nossa primeira regra. Estou sendo claro, Kai? _

_ @kaibear: Sim, senhor. _

_ @pretty_boy: Alguma vez você já jogou virtualmente? _

_ @kaibear: Não, senhor. Nunca. _

_ @pretty_boy: Nem mesmo sexting? _

_ @kaibear: Não. _

_ @pretty_boy: Vou te dizer como as coisas vão funcionar agora, Kai. Preste atenção, porque nossa primeira regra já está em vigor. _

_ @pretty_boy: Quando eu te der uma ordem, você vai cumpri-la exatamente quando eu mandar e como eu mandar. Não exigirei que me apresente provas de que a está cumprindo, estou te dando o meu voto de confiança. _

_ @pretty_boy: Então não me decepcione. _

Aquele simples comando quase arrancou de Jongin um gemido. Ele não mentira, jamais havia experimentado algo assim antes e era difícil assimilar o quanto aquele homem podia afetá-lo, tão facilmente. Não compreendia como aconteceu isso com alguém, cujo rosto permanecia um mistério, cuja voz ainda não tivera a chance de ouvir, sentir na pele o calor de seu corpo, ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse estabelecer ou explicar a conexão que sentiu.

Sabia que não poderiam ir tão a fundo com aquilo naquela noite, estavam sondando o terreno pela primeira vez, experimentando uma nova dinâmica. E Jongin não podia dizer que não estava gostando... Mesmo com o corpo vibrando em excitação, Jongin se manteve paradinho em seu colchão, consciente demais do ar anormalmente quente ao seu redor e da própria respiração pesada. Não o decepcionaria. Como um bom menino, esperou pelas próximas instruções.

>><<

Ao fim do ensaio, Jongin se sentia exausto — praticou durante cerca de cinco horas seguidas e com pouquíssimas pausas. Estava pronto para tomar um banho, livrar-se da cama de suor que lhe grudava à pele, relaxar os músculos tensos sob a água quente. Acostumado com o fluxo intenso de dançarinos nos vestiários, era realmente estranho para ele estar ali sozinho, o silêncio quase sufocante dando abertura para que seus pensamentos vagassem soltos. Estava procurando por suas roupas limpas na mochila quando sua mente, ainda leve por conta de uma rotina intensa de dança, começou a divagar.

Jongin não se lembrava quando fora a última vez que tivera um orgasmo tão gostoso quanto o daquela noite. Alguns dias haviam se passado e a memória permanecia viva, sendo o bastante para deixá-lo febril. A princípio, sentira-se receoso, por nunca ter experienciado a submissão daquela forma tão indireta, quase impessoal, mas não precisou de muito para que Jongin entendesse que Francesco sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Tudo começou quando Jongin confidenciou ao outro o fato de que estava há um bom tempo sem gozar. O dominador, já ciente de suas preferências, fez o que foi necessário para lhe dar aquele alívio, como uma recompensa por Jongin estar agindo de maneira tão reverente, tendo se submetido com tamanha facilidade.

Quando menos esperava, o jovem dançarino estava deitado de bruços na cama, ainda vestido em seu pijama, e completamente envolvido por uma névoa densa de tesão que ele não pudera prever quando dera início àquela conversa. Roçou-se contra o colchão, apertando as coxas e contraindo os dedos dos pés, impedido de tocar em si mesmo da maneira como seu corpo desejava e negando seu próprio prazer, de modo a fazer aquilo conforme a vontade exata de seu novo dominador e seguir seus comandos.

Naquele momento, estava perfeitamente ciente de que seu dominador não poderia vê-lo, nem ouvir os gemidinhos contidos e manhosos que cortavam o silêncio do quarto, mas se pegou desejando quase desesperadamente que ele pudesse. Jongin gozou quando o homem do outro lado da tela lhe deu a permissão para fazê-lo, tendo como único estímulo a fricção de seu membro teso e ansioso contra o tecido do lençol.

Aquele momento vinha sendo repassado em repetição contínua em sua mente pelos últimos dias, especialmente pelo fato de que, desde então, não haviam jogado mais. E sempre que parava para realmente refletir sobre tudo aquilo, Jongin se impressionava com a forma intensa como se conectou ao seu novo dominador: era desconhecido e familiar ao mesmo tempo. Falar com ele lhe trazia uma sensação de tranquilidade e calmaria que simplesmente não tinha explicação razoável em sua cabeça. Talvez, no fim das contas, tivesse de fato encontrado o que procurava.

Piscou, tirando-se daquele devaneio — apenas mais um dos vários que vinha tendo ultimamente — e se deu conta do próprio estado. Mais precisamente, do volume indecente que havia se formado em suas calças. Riu, zombando de si mesmo, e chiou durante o ato de ajeitar o pau dentro da cueca, dando-se conta do quanto estava sensível. Porra, como estava com tesão. O motivo, ele sabia bem. Desde a última brincadeira, suas conversas com Francesco vinham sendo completamente banais.

O dominador o tratava com casualidade, transitando entre os mais diversos assuntos, porém sem nunca dar qualquer indício de quando ou como jogariam juntos outra vez. Aquilo vinha deixando Jongin completamente enlouquecido, especialmente depois de já ter provado um pouco do que o outro era capaz de fazer. Queria mais… Muito mais.

Com uma expectativa crescente no peito e uma ereção potente nas calças, a fagulha de uma ideia foi suficiente para lhe fazer tomar uma atitude. Prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes e, num lapso de coragem, configurou a câmera frontal do celular. Subiu a barra da camisa e a prendeu entre os dentes, de modo a enquadrar apenas o tronco — marcado por linhas e sulcos de músculos bem trabalhados pelas rotinas intensas de dança e corridas noturnas, a pele reluzindo pelo suor — e uma parte do queixo. Estrategicamente, puxou o cós da calça um pouquinho para baixo, apenas o suficiente para exibir a discreta trilha de pelos bem finos que ameaçavam crescer e seguiam para baixo, o volume bem evidente sob o tecido cinza de seu moletom.

Tirou algumas fotos, alternando um pouco as poses, mas mantendo-se fiel ao propósito principal. Antes que pudesse se dar a chance de mudar de ideia, Jongin escolheu uma dentre as opções que tinha e, sem pensar muito, a enviou através do único chat que mantivera ativo no  _ K-Ink _ , desde que reativou o perfil. Esperar por uma resposta parecia uma ideia realmente tentadora, mas Jongin sabia que suas chances de ter uma eram quase nulas. Portanto, travou o aparelho e o guardou de volta na mochila.

Completamente despido, estava prestes a entrar no chuveiro quando ouviu o toque característico de uma mensagem sendo notificada. O corpo inteiro travou, seu coração subitamente batendo mais forte, aquele farfalhar gostoso e expectante em seu estômago. Enquanto tentava manter seus nervos sob controle, Jongin voltou atrás e pegou o aparelho. Prendeu a respiração quase sem perceber ao ler o  _ user _ na tela.

_ @pretty_boy: parece que alguém está se sentindo ousado hoje _

Jongin se pegou sorrindo consigo mesmo, imaginando se havia conseguido o efeito pretendido, se o fato de ter recebido uma resposta quase imediata significava alguma coisa. Deveria dizer alguma coisa? Ou talvez apenas esperar? Olhou para baixo, para o próprio pau — agora apenas meio ereto, mas tinha a sensação de que aquilo mudaria em breve.

_ @kaibear: Quero jogar _

_ @pretty_boy: Talvez esteja na hora de você aprender sua segunda lição _

_ @pretty_boy: Quem sou eu, Kai? _

_ @kaibear: O meu mestre _

_ @pretty_boy: E o que isso significa? _

_ @kaibear: O senhor determina quando e como nós jogamos, não eu… _

_ @pretty_boy: E o que acontece quando você toma a iniciativa que deve ser minha? _

_ @kaibear: Eu devo ser punido, senhor. _

_ @pretty_boy: E por que eu tenho a impressão de que é exatamente isso que você quer, hm? Você passou muito tempo sendo um dominante, acha que não sei lidar com garotinhos espertos, como você? _

_ @pretty_boy: Acha que sou idiota, Kai? _

_ @kaibear: Não, senhor! Nunca! _

Definitivamente, Jongin não esperava que uma foto pudesse ganhar aquelas proporções. Claro, quis provocá-lo, incitá-lo a tomar alguma atitude depois de dias sem qualquer sinal de que poderiam jogar outra vez, mas não teve a menor intenção de ofendê-lo. Sentiu imediatamente o peso do que havia feito e foi tomado por uma fria apreensão. Seria punido, sem dúvidas. E não tinha ideia do que o outro faria.

_ @pretty_boy: Está em casa? _

_ @kaibear: Não, senhor. _

A resposta seguinte levou alguns instantes para chegar.

_ @pretty_boy: Por acaso, você está em um local público? _

Jongin sentiu seu sangue gelar, a leve perspectiva do que ele poderia acontecer tomando forma em sua mente.

_ @kaibear: Sim, senhor. _

_ @pretty_boy: Sabe, Kai… Eu tinha planos pra nós e você acabou de estragar tudo. Está feliz com isso? Pois eu não estou. _

Puta merda.

_ @kaibear: Por favor, senhor, me desculpe. Eu não quis...  _

_ @pretty_boy: Desde o começo, tenho sido bom pra você, compreensivo e paciente. É assim que me retribui, desafiando minha autoridade? _

_ @pretty_boy: Como se sente, sabendo que decepcionou seu mestre? _

Jongin refletiu. Sentia-se péssimo. Pior do que jamais pensou que se sentiria. Seu rosto de repente ficou quente e seus olhos arderam, uma reação tão inesperada que sequer conseguiu processar. Aquele homem tinha um poder sobre si muito maior do que ele havia julgado. Essa era a magia da dominação: o dominante tinha tanto poder quanto o submisso permitisse.

Como alguém que desempenhou aquele papel por tanto tempo, Jongin devia saber melhor. Devia ser capaz de compreender. Não havia apenas decepcionado seu dominador, mas principalmente a si mesmo. Quando foi que havia perdido a noção daquela forma? Como esperava um dia poder dominar alguém outra vez? Como poderia dominar Taemin? No fim das contas, não era aquele o seu maior medo, envolvendo tudo aquilo? Temia decepcioná-lo, falhar com ele, tal como havia falhado agora.

_ @kaibear: eu me sinto péssimo, senhor _

_ @kaibear: não tenho palavras pra expressar o quanto me arrependo _

_ @kaibear: sei que não mereço, mas imploro seu perdão… por favor, senhor, não foi minha intenção decepcioná-lo. _

_ @pretty_boy: Subordinação _

_ @pretty_boy: Esta é a lição que você vai aprender hoje _

_ @pretty_boy: Não se esqueça nunca de qual é o seu lugar. Nessa relação, a única autoridade é a minha e você não deve questioná-la nunca. Suas vontades não têm importância, apenas as minhas. Consegue entender isso, Kai? _

_ @kaibear: Sim, senhor _

Uma lágrima havia escapado, sem aviso ou permissão, e somente agora Jongin havia se dado conta dela. Estava sensível, a mente leve, mas não o bastante para entrar no subespaço. Ainda assim, cada palavra de seu dominador havia surtido seu efeito, cumprido seu papel. Mais do que nunca, desde que começaram com aquilo, Jongin desejou tê-lo por perto, ter sua atenção de forma direta, mãos sobre seu corpo, lábios sobre sua pele.

Porém, não se sentia merecedor de nada daquilo, pois havia falhado. Estragara sua chance de poder encontrá-lo, se é que era isso que ele tinha por “planos”. Não tinha ideia se Francesco lhe concederia perdão. Ainda assim, o fato de que ele ainda estava disposto a discipliná-lo lhe trazia um profundo alívio. Nem tudo estava perdido e, da forma certa — confiando plena e exclusivamente na capacidade de seu dominador —, Jongin seria disciplinado. Poderia ser bom para Taemin um dia.

_ @pretty_boy: Há uma coisa que eu quero que faça por mim _

A notificação de uma nova mensagem o trouxe de volta de seu breve momento de introspecção. Sentiu o coração acelerar.

_ @kaibear: Qualquer coisa, senhor. Por favor. _

_ @pretty_boy: Quero que se masturbe. _

_ @pretty_boy: Não me importa onde você está, se está sozinho ou acompanhado. Você vai encontrar um lugar e vai se tocar enquanto pensa no que poderíamos ter feito juntos se você não tivesse estragado meus planos. _

_ @pretty_boy: [foto] _

_ @pretty_boy: Use isso como uma motivação. _

Quando abriu a foto anexada, Jongin se viu incapaz de respirar por um momento. Na tela, a imagem de uma bunda bem enquadrada. Não era espetacularmente grande, mas era linda — perfeita. Admirou durante um tempo indeterminado a pele clara, rosada onde dedos esguios apertavam a carne e, com isso, expunha toda aquela deliciosa região que se escondia entre as bandas. Salivou diante daquela entradinha perfeita, parecia tão apertada... Puta que pariu, Jongin estava duro outra vez. Num ato de desespero, passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

Porra, estava nos vestiários do prédio de Dança da universidade. Não havia absolutamente ninguém ali naquele horário, mas ainda assim, era loucura. Em circunstâncias normais, Jongin jamais teria cogitado fazer uma coisa dessas.

_ @pretty_boy: Me diz como se sente sobre isso. Use uma escala. _

_ @kaibear: Verde. _

Mesmo sendo uma situação completamente não-convencional para ele, Jongin não precisou pensar duas vezes. Ainda assim, sentiu-se seguro ao perceber que seu dominador permanecia cuidadoso consigo, apesar do que tinha feito. Jongin ficaria bem e poderia fazer isso por ele.

_ @pretty_boy: Uma última coisa, Kai. _

_ @pretty_boy: Você não tem permissão para gozar. _

Quase gemeu apenas com aquilo. Não era comum que dominadores cedessem aos fetiches de seus submissos para aplicar punições, mas Jongin entendeu. A lição havia sido ensinada e, agora, ele estava usando os próprios  _ kinks _ de Jongin contra ele mesmo. Teria rido se não estivesse tão fodidamente excitado, a mente girando entre mil coisas diferentes.

Sem demora, Jongin entrou no chuveiro, refugiando-se ali, ainda que o lugar estivesse tão vazio quanto um deserto, mas não ligou a água. Precisou fazer um esforço tremendo para conter os próprios gemidos, enquanto se tocava da melhor forma que podia, sem o auxílio de lubrificação — depois de algum tempo, porém, já havia vertido pré-sêmen o suficiente para aumentar a velocidade, maltratando o lábio inferior entre os dentes numa tentativa absurda para se manter silencioso.

Torturou-se lentamente, sem deixar de pensar em tudo o que lhe fora dito, refletindo sobre suas más atitudes. Deixara-se levar pelo impulso, assumindo uma autoridade que não lhe era devida. Ofendeu seu dominador com sua petulância e agora teria que trabalhar o dobro para compensá-lo por isso e ter a chance de provar seu valor. Talvez, se conseguisse seu perdão, se pudesse aprender a ser um bom menino para ele, um dia poderia voltar a confiar em si mesmo para exercer aquele papel com quem mais queria.

Por mais que a foto enviada por Francesco fosse um verdadeiro primor — Jongin com certeza a visitaria mais vezes em sua galeria de fotos trancada com senha —, era quase impossível para ele não pensar em Taemin, das mais diversas formas. Sua imaginação vagava entre lembranças reais e a mais pura fantasia, misturando cenários conhecidos com idealizações, e assim ele se rendia, mergulhando fundo em seus desejos. Afinal, tudo o que vinha fazendo era para ele. Queria ser o melhor possível quando enfim tivesse sua chance, só precisava estar preparado.

Quando o orgasmo enfim começou a se anunciar, Jongin se sentia como um circuito elétrico — sentiu reverberar dentro de si cada gemido que precisou reprimir, a pele quente, os músculos tensos tentando descontar toda a pressão em espasmos, o coração batendo acelerado e tão forte que era como se quisesse abrir um buraco em seu peito. Estava quase lá, perigosamente perto do limite.

No último instante, Jongin ligou o chuveiro, girando propositalmente o registro de água fria, a qual caiu sobre seu corpo em um só golpe e foi como se tivesse apagado um incêndio. Pela primeira vez, Jongin deixou um som escapar de sua garganta — um arquejo quase doloroso, enquanto cumpria à risca o que tinha como propósito ser uma punição. O pau agora pendia derrotado e seus músculos não mais tinham espasmos de prazer. Levou alguns minutos até conseguir se acalmar e terminou o banho o mais rápido que pôde.

.

Seco e devidamente vestido, Jongin estava recolhendo suas coisas para ir embora quando o barulho da porta dos vestiários roubou sua atenção — durante toda aquela semana, ele esteve ali praticamente sozinho, especialmente naquele horário. Achou que o coração fosse sair pela garganta quando seus olhos pousaram sobre Taemin, que parecia igualmente surpreso ao vê-lo ali.

— Ah, oi,  _ hyung. _ — Balbuciou, meio perdido. De repente, lembrou-se do que tinha acabado de fazer durante o banho, todas as coisas indecentes que havia pensado envolvendo o amigo. — Não sabia que... — pigarreou. — Não esperava encontrá-lo aqui hoje.

— Eu costumo vir todas as sextas... — Explicou.

Por um momento, os dois ficaram em silêncio e Jongin notou que Taemin tinha o olhar meio perdido, as bochechas ligeiramente coradas, e seu corpo parecia um pouco tenso. Teria atribuído tudo isso ao ensaio que o amigo devia ter acabado de encerrar, se não fosse pelo volume suspeito concentrado na parte da frente de sua calça inconvenientemente justa.

Quando o mais velho se deu conta do que Jongin tinha notado, o rubor se espalhou por todo seu rosto, até as orelhas e o pescoço. Num ato quase desesperado para tentar disfarçar sua atual condição, segurou a própria bolsa à frente do corpo, abraçando-a como se esta fosse uma boia salva-vidas durante um naufrágio. A cena toda foi tão adorável que Jongin sentiu vontade de rir, mas se conteve, pois não queria nem imaginar o que teria acontecido se o amigo tivesse entrado naquele vestiário apenas alguns minutos atrás. De toda forma, ficou profundamente curioso a respeito do que poderia ter deixado Taemin naquele estado.

— Então, como vai o Jimin? — A pergunta escapou antes mesmo que pudesse pensar sobre ela.

Taemin franziu o cenho e piscou os olhinhos bem rapidamente — uma mania bonitinha que ele tinha sempre que estava nervoso — enquanto pensava numa resposta.

— Ele está bem, eu acho — disse. — Faz algum tempo que eu não o vejo.

— Ah. — Por algum motivo, aquilo trouxe algum alívio a Jongin. Até agora não tivera certeza sobre o grau da seriedade no envolvimento entre os dois. — Legal.

Encararam-se novamente, o silêncio se estendendo de um jeito esquisito e desconfortável. Jongin se lembrou da situação na qual o amigo estava e percebeu o quanto estava sendo inconveniente.

— Acho melhor eu ir — declarou de repente, para o evidente alívio de Taemin.

— Certo. — Riu, tentando não parecer tão nervoso quanto realmente estava e falhando miseravelmente. — Nos vemos por aí? 

— Claro,  _ hyung _ . — Pegou rapidamente as próprias coisas, encaixando a alça da mochila sobre o ombro. — Aparece lá no café qualquer hora...

Em resposta, Taemin acenou e sorriu — aquele sorriso bonito, que fazia Jongin perder o rumo por alguns instantes. Quando não havia mais nada para ser dito, Jongin esboçou um sorrisinho meio sem graça e seguiu seu caminho para fora, até ouvir a voz do outro novamente.

— Nini!

Virou-se, sentindo a própria pulsação cardíaca no fundo da garganta.

— Você esqueceu seu celular.

Foi a vez de Jongin piscar os olhos, em confusão. Somente quando viu o próprio aparelho na mão estendida do amigo, que o cérebro voltou a funcionar.

— Ah. — Sorriu amarelo. — Obrigado,  _ hyung _ .

Quando enfim saiu de lá, Jongin se sentiu a pessoa mais imbecil do planeta. A mente ainda girava em mil coisas diferentes e o coração batia tão acelerado, de um jeito que só acontecia quando estava na presença de Lee Taemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos e comentários são bem-vindos ;)


	3. Porque eu faço isso por você

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está a terceira e última parte da história. Obrigada a quem chegou até aqui. Que fique avisado, aqui tem mais uma boa quantidade de texting e um pouquinho de vergonha alheia também. Boa leitura!

> _**Sou como um trem acelerado** _
> 
> _**Você ficará surpreso** _
> 
> _**Porque eu faço, faço isso por você** _
> 
> _**Não vou fingir ser inocente como um fantoche** _
> 
> _**Do qual as pessoas falam tão facilmente** _
> 
> **— Pretty Boy**
> 
> * * *

Depois do ocorrido nos vestiários da universidade, para o alívio de Jongin, as coisas entre ele e seu dominador pareciam ter restabelecido um ritmo confortável, muito próximo do que já tinham antes — com o diferencial de que, agora, as mensagens não mais seguiam sobre terrenos tão cristãos.

Entretanto, nada mais havia sido mencionado sobre um possível encontro, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Além disso, o dançarino nunca sabia quando receberia uma nova ordem. Literalmente, poderia acontecer a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar: ao acordar, deveria se punhetar até o limite do orgasmo para, então, receber o privilégio de se juntar a Chanyeol para o café da manhã; durante uma de suas corridas noturnas, tivera que percorrer todo o circuito com um vibrador ligado enterrado dentro de si; por fim, nunca, em hipótese alguma, Jongin deveria gozar sem a permissão de seu dominador.

Após quase duas semanas, Jongin podia dizer que estava uma verdadeira pilha de sensibilidade. Definitivamente, aquilo era muito diferente de se negar orgasmos sozinho — não saber quando deveria se estimular, ou de que forma, estando completamente à mercê das vontades e da autoridade de outra pessoa, a qual tinha como incumbência justamente testar seus limiares, levava toda a brincadeira para níveis inimagináveis. Desde o último incidente, Jongin tomou todo cuidado necessário para colocar em prática a lição que lhe fora aplicada — subordinação. Ele não se esqueceria disso.

Nem mesmo se quisesse esquecer poderia, pois seu dominador fazia questão de lembrá-lo. Estava no café, cumprindo seu turno e tentando manter a mente o mais distante possível de todas as coisas que poderiam vir a ser gatilhos de estresse: maiores cobranças, responsabilidades, a apresentação anual... Faltando apenas um fim de semana para o início do oitavo — e último — semestre, todas aquelas questões já começavam a cobrar seu preço. Tudo isso somado ao fato de que estava há semanas sem poder gozar, bom, vinha sendo realmente desafiador.

Concentrou-se, portanto, nas tarefas mais simples que tinha ao seu alcance no momento, no trabalho, enquanto se decidia se descontaria o peso das frustrações com uma rotina bem intensa de dança, ou se seguiria os conselhos de Chanyeol e aproveitava aquele último fim de semana de férias para se afundar em preguiça e autopiedade. Fora a visita completamente inesperada de Taemin ao café, entretanto, que lhe tirou dos eixos.

— _Hyung_! — Foi inevitável que um sorriso brilhante florescesse em seus lábios ao vê-lo. Sentiu o coração falhar quando o sorriso lhe foi devolvido, um efeito que nunca mudava, aparentemente. — O que faz aqui?

— Acho que... vim tomar um café? — O tom jocoso em sua resposta fez Jongin perceber o quanto sua pergunta havia soado estúpida. Apiedando-se do amigo, o mais velho suavizou: — Além disso, você me convidou, não foi?

— Convidei, claro. — Meio nervoso, tímido até, coçou a parte de trás do cabelo, sem deixar de se lembrar das circunstâncias terrivelmente embaraçosas em que tal convite fora feito. — Que bom que veio, _hyung_. O que vai querer?

Mesmo depois de uma rápida olhada ao quadro de preços, Taemin ainda não sabia exatamente o que pedir.

— O que você gostaria de me servir? — Taemin piscou os olhos daquele jeitinho característico, mas desta vez Jongin não soube como interpretar.

Seu _hyung_ estava colocando em suas mãos a responsabilidade de escolher algo que julgasse que ele gostaria. Por alguma razão, sentiu uma pontada de satisfação por ter a chance de fazer isso e não precisou nem pensar muito antes de começar a preparar um _mocha_ de caramelo com camada extra de creme, totalmente por conta da casa. Os olhos de Taemin pareciam cintilar quando o copo alto, de vidro, lhe foi servido — _é igual ao modelo da foto!_ — e a expressão de prazer, pura e límpida, ao provar o sabor doce da bebida pela primeira vez foi realmente algo impagável para Jongin.

Não pôde deixar de se perguntar se seria esta a expressão que ele faria quando estivesse recebendo prazer, sendo beijado e tendo seu corpo adorado, como merecia ser. Precisou se reprimir internamente, ciente de que o tesão estava levando a melhor sobre si e que seguir por aquele caminho seria extremamente perigoso, dadas as condições _físicas_ em que se encontrava. Naqueles últimos dias, Jongin não duvidava que uma brisa, ou o sacolejar do ônibus que pegava até o _campus_ , pudesse provocar nele um caso crítico de pau duro.

— Isso é realmente incrível, Nini — declarou, quando a bebida já havia sido consumida quase até a metade. — Existe alguma coisa que você não saiba fazer bem?

Permitindo-se ser um pouquinho convencido, inclinou-se na direção do mais velho, apenas o balcão alto impondo distância entre eles, um sorriso levemente sacana no canto dos lábios.

— Gosto de pensar que não, _hyung_.

Naquele instante, Jongin testemunhou um daqueles momentos que gostaria de gravar na memória pelo resto de sua vida: Taemin com o canudo de metal a meio caminho dos lábios, os olhos escuros e muito intensos a encará-lo de volta, um rubor discreto colorindo suas faces de um jeito cruelmente adorável. Num lapso de coragem — talvez pela percepção do quão próximo eles realmente estavam — Jongin usou a pontinha do polegar para limpar um resquício de creme acumulado no cantinho da boca bonita e, em seguida, sem sequer raciocinar, levá-la até os próprios lábios.

Taemin parecia hipnotizado por seus movimentos e Jongin realmente _adorou_ a sensação de ter a atenção do outro sobre si. Na verdade, não conseguia pensar em qualquer momento, desde que o conhecera, em que Taemin tivesse olhado para ele da forma como o olhou agora. Ainda não sabia o que fazer com aquela informação, mas optou por reservar tal pensamento para ser processado mais tarde.

— Realmente fico feliz que tenha vindo hoje, _hyung_. — Falou, rompendo enfim a fina tensão que os envolvia, mesmo sem querer realmente fazê-lo. — As coisas vão ficar um pouco mais... intensas a partir deste semestre.

— Hm... Sim, é. Acho que tem razão. — Taemin pareceu precisar de alguns segundos para fazer o cérebro voltar a funcionar corretamente. Jongin, por sua vez, mordeu o próprio lábio para reprimir o sorrisinho faceiro. — Eu, na verdade, não vim só pelo café.

Aquilo bastou para reivindicar a total atenção de Jongin. Não que Taemin precisasse fazer algum esforço real para conseguir tal façanha.

— Sabe, Nini, eu tive algum tempo pra pensar e... — Deu de ombros e baixou o olhar, evidente timidez tomando conta de seu semblante. — Sei que já falamos sobre isso, mas sinto que não fui sincero o suficiente. — Ergueu os olhos para encará-lo diretamente ao fazer a declaração seguinte: — Não quero que lamente pelo que aconteceu. Muito menos que sinta que não merece essa chance com a Koharu tanto quanto eu. Na verdade — riu, sem muito humor —, eu nem acho que eu mereço isso tanto quanto você.

Jongin não soube muito bem o que responder. Porém, antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, o outro continuou.

— Eu não consegui olhar pra você depois dos testes — admitiu. Tinha um olhar meio tristonho, que não fez nada além de partir o coração de Jongin. — Eu não tive coragem, não queria que você olhasse pra mim e visse o covarde que eu fui. Eu consegui estragar a única coisa que eu mais queria e, sabe o que é pior? Você me avisou. 

Àquela altura, tudo o que Jongin queria era dar a volta naquele balcão e abraçá-lo forte, tirar dele toda aquela dor que ele derramava em sua confissão.

— Por que está me dizendo isso agora, _hyung?_ — Honestamente, ele temeu a resposta.

— Sinto sua falta. — Qualquer coisa que Jongin pudesse ter esperado, não teria sido capaz de prepará-lo para o que ouviu. — Mas cada vez que eu olhava pra você ou conversava com você, era como se eu fosse morrer de tanta vergonha. Eu já perdi minha chance com a Koharu e não vou perder você também.

Naquele momento foi como se seu corpo inteirinho formigasse, sentimentos mistos tomando conta de tudo e bagunçando-o por dentro. Talvez fosse a sucessão de revelações inesperadas — emoções demais para uma sexta à tarde —, talvez fosse apenas o seu corpo lhe dizendo que não suportaria muito mais todos aqueles sentimentos represados. Jongin tomou as mãos dele nas suas, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, numa tentativa quase suplicante de fazê-lo compreender o que diria a seguir.

— Você vai precisar se esforçar _muito_ mais que isso pra conseguir me perder.

Perguntou-se se aquele seria o momento certo para lhe dizer todas as coisas que realmente queria dizer... Mas ao olhar para ele, tão frágil e exposto depois de ter colocado para fora coisas que provavelmente remoera por tempo demais até conseguir verbalizá-las, não conseguiu. Não podia jogar tanta informação nele agora. Taemin sorriu outra vez, amplo e bonito, alívio visível em seu rosto. Jongin soube que, por ora, aquilo bastaria.

Ambos perderam completamente a noção de onde estavam e também do fato de que suas mãos ficaram unidas por mais tempo do que seria socialmente aceitável, até o momento ser bruscamente interrompido pela entrada de um novo cliente no café. 

Deixou Taemin por um instante, para absorver o que lhe fora dito, enquanto atendia o cliente recém-chegado. E ao preparar os pedidos, precisava se conter para não ficar lançando olhares na direção do amigo, que parecia distraído em seu próprio mundo, vez ou outra mexendo no celular ou apenas olhando em volta e apreciando seu _mocha_ de caramelo. Jongin se pegou sorrindo consigo mesmo, como se a mera presença dele ali mudasse absolutamente tudo dentro de si.

Tão logo servira os pedidos recém preparados, estava prestes a voltar a dedicar sua atenção ao amigo, quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso.

_@pretty_boy: Quero que se leve ao limite._

_@pretty_boy: Agora._

Porra.

Olhou para Taemin outra vez, vendo-o bebericar mais de sua bebida — que agora se resumia em creme acumulado no fundo do copo. Os olhares se encontraram e Jongin se sentiu corar, uma sensação engraçada borbulhando na boca no estômago. Deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo e ofereceu seu melhor sorriso ao amigo antes de correr para dentro do banheiro reservado para funcionários. O coração parecia bater no fundo da garganta quando voltou a encarar o aparelho em sua mão.

_@kaibear: Sim, senhor._

Era loucura o que estava fazendo, mas não tinha como evitar. Claro, poderia usar uma de suas palavras de segurança, depois inventar uma desculpa qualquer, mas sair pela tangente iria contra todo o propósito da relação que vinham mantendo. Jongin já o havia decepcionado uma vez e não falharia de novo.

Deixou o celular de lado e desceu o zíper da calça, pragmático. Sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer era perigoso — _muito perigoso_ —, mas como desta vez Francesco não lhe mandou nenhum tipo de “incentivo”, o jeito seria apelar para o único recurso que tinha à disposição: sua imaginação. Fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que tirou o pau, ainda flácido, de dentro da cueca e deslizou facilmente para dentro dos próprios pensamentos.

Não foi difícil e muito menos surpreendente quando o rosto de Taemin lhe veio à mente, a imagem fresca na memória, consciente demais do fato de que o amigo estava, literalmente, _logo ali_ , do outro lado daquela porta, esperando por ele enquanto se tocava naquele banheiro apertado. Sentiu o próprio pau começar a crescer sob os dedos e reprimiu um gemido. Estava fodidamente sensível, por conta do tempo sem gozar, e não demorou até sentir os dedos melados de pré-sêmen.

Deixou escapar um gemidinho manhoso e acabou precisando morder o próprio lábio com força suficiente para doer. Não podia fazer barulho e tinha que lembrar disso, mas era tão difícil... Porra. Intensificou a pressão da massagem que sua mão fazia no pau teso, já começando a sentir uma fina camada de suor se formar sobre sua pele, um calor se alastrando por todo seu corpo à mesma medida em que o orgasmo crescia e o fazia enxergar branco. Tudo estava turvo. Cerrou as pálpebras, a respiração pesava e escapava entrecortada por entre os lábios úmidos. O coração batia acelerado e ele estava tão perto...

Murmurando um palavrão, interrompeu a masturbação e se apoiou na parede, pois de repente se sentiu fraco e até mesmo meio tonto. O pau ainda pulsava, recusando-se a ceder à tortura. Queria gozar — desesperadamente. Não fazia ideia do quanto mais poderia suportar, e o fato de não saber quando seu dominador pretendia lhe permitir o alívio tornava tudo cruelmente pior. Jongin amava isso. Porém, naquele momento, ele era pura frustração, não podia evitar.

Forçando-se a se recompor, lavou as mãos e também o rosto, mas não ajudou muito, sendo sincero. Para completar, ainda tinha que encarar Taemin, que provavelmente esperava por ele. Antes de sair, xingou baixinho outra vez.

De fato, o amigo permanecia no mesmo lugar, com um olhar distante e o copo vazio sobre o balcão.

— Ei, desculpe a demora — Jongin se anunciou.

Taemin sorria ao se virar para encará-lo novamente, mas bastou apenas um par de segundos para que seus olhos percebessem algo. De maneira sutil, franziu o cenho.

— Está tudo bem? Você está um pouco... corado.

Jongin sentiu as orelhas quentes, mas fez o possível para não parecer tão desconcertado. Forçou um sorriso.

— Sim, está tudo ótimo eu só... — pigarreou — precisei resolver um assunto.

— E conseguiu?

— O quê?

— Resolver o... assunto?

— Ah, sim! — Riu de nervoso. — Consegui, sim.

Depois de alguns segundos estendidos em um silêncio esquisito, Taemin finalmente se mexeu. Levantou-se do banco alto e tirou da bolsa uma carteira. Percebendo, Jongin acenou para impedi-lo.

— Por favor, _hyung_ , já disse que a bebida é por conta da casa.

— Mas Nini-

— Sem “mas”. — Bastou erguer as sobrancelhas para que Taemin enfim guardasse a carteira.

— Então, obrigado. — Sorriu daquele jeitinho meigo, desviando o olhar para os próprios pés por um breve momento. — Eu já vou indo. A gente se vê, Nini.

— Até mais, _hyung_.

Com um aceno, despediram-se. Somente quando o outro passou pela porta, que Jongin voltou a respirar normalmente. Respirou fundo, sentindo a própria pulsação nas pontas dos dedos, o coração martelando — desta vez, porém, não era culpa do tesão reprimido.

>><<

No sábado, Jongin finalmente seguiu os conselhos de Chanyeol — passou o dia trancado em casa, fazendo maratona de séries no Netflix e se entupindo de frango frito. Sua mente, entretanto, permanecia distante, cheia de dúvidas e questionamentos. Queria conversar com alguém sobre o que acontecera no dia anterior, sobre a visita de Taemin e todas as coisas que o amigo lhe disse, mas não tinha com quem falar — Chanyeol passaria o dia fora com Sehun e, provavelmente, a noite também.

Por várias vezes ao longo daquele dia, Jongin ficou encarando o chat de sua conversa com Taemin no celular, ponderando sobre o que devia fazer a partir de agora, se devia puxar assunto, ou deixar as coisas como estavam e ver no que daria. Sentia-se preparado pra isso? Ele não fazia ideia. Talvez nunca estivesse preparado. Talvez tudo isso fosse uma tremenda bobagem. Droga, por que era tão difícil ter respostas?

Antes que pudesse pensar muito a respeito, abriu o aplicativo do _K-Ink_ , no chat que mantinha ativamente com seu dominador. Não se falaram durante todo aquele dia e Jongin hesitou apenas por um instante antes de mandar uma mensagem.

_@kaibear: Oi. Está podendo falar?_

Em poucos minutos o celular apitou com uma notificação.

_@pretty_boy: Oi, Kai. Já está com saudade? rs_

_@pretty_boy: Sim, eu posso falar. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?_

Por mais que Jongin soubesse que aquele tipo de atenção e cuidado fizesse parte das responsabilidades de um dominador, não podia deixar de se sentir acolhido quando tal dedicação lhe era dirigida. Era reconfortante e ele se sentia seguro. De alguma forma, isso lhe deu a confiança necessária para abordar um assunto que, já há algum tempo, vinha ocupando seus pensamentos.

_@kaibear: Eu estou bem, sim. Na verdade, eu só quero conversar._

A resposta seguinte demorou um pouco mais para chegar. Jongin podia imaginar o quanto aquilo devia parecer inusitado para o outro.

_@pretty_boy: Tudo bem, sou todo seu. Sobre o que quer falar?_

_@kaibear: Sabe, eu tenho pensado sobre nós._

_@kaibear: Acho que nunca conversamos realmente sobre isso._

_@kaibear: Nossa relação, digo._

_@pretty_boy: Certo..._

Por um momento, Jongin se perguntou se não estava se precipitando.

_@kaibear: O que exatamente você espera desse nosso lance?_

_@pretty_boy: Pra começar, preciso dizer que estou achando terrivelmente adorável o jeito como está falando._

_@pretty_boy: Isso me faz querer fazer coisas com você..._

_@pretty_boy: Mas acho que não vem ao caso agora, né?_

Jongin riu, percebendo o que o outro estava fazendo — descontraindo. Sentiu-se mais leve e se deu conta, não pela primeira vez, que adorava conversar com Francesco.

_@pretty_boy: Sendo sincero, eu não espero muita coisa. Gosto do que estabelecemos aqui._

_@pretty_boy: Sempre preferi lidar com um submisso por vez, embora eu não seja tão exigente quanto a exclusividade._

_@pretty_boy: Você está pensando em ter outros dominadores?_

_@pretty_boy: Porque, assim, eu não tenho problemas com isso, mas acho que pode atrapalhar um pouco o que estamos construindo aqui..._

_@kaibear: O quê? Não, não é isso!_

De repente, sentiu-se nervoso. Merda, não queria que ele pensasse que estava à procura de outro dominador. Claramente, Francesco não era um homem inseguro, mas Jongin não queria abrir margem para esse tipo de equívoco. Apressou-se a explicar.

_@kaibear: Na verdade, eu sou apaixonado por alguém. Um cara._

_@kaibear: Um amigo..._

_@pretty_boy: Ah. Interessante._

_@pretty_boy: Esse seu amigo também é praticante de BDSM?_

_@kaibear: Não._

Jongin refletiu por um instante. Nunca havia parado para pensar nisso — a possibilidade de Taemin ser um praticante. A ideia lhe parecia tão deliciosa quanto absurda.

_@kaibear: Quer dizer, não sei. É meio louco pensar sobre isso._

_@kaibear: Ele é tão sensível, dócil e tímido... inocente, às vezes._

_@pretty_boy: E o que te faz pensar que alguém assim não poderia ser adepto de algo como BDSM?_

_@kaibear: Você fala como meus amigos._

_@pretty_boy: Bom, talvez eles estejam certos._

Um soco doeria menos. Suspirou.

_@kaibear: Eu entendo isso agora._

_@kaibear: Quero submetê-lo. Mas não me sinto pronto._

_@kaibear: Por isso eu precisava de alguém que, bem, me colocasse de volta nos trilhos._

_@kaibear: Por isso eu preciso de você._

_@pretty_boy: Você não precisa de mim, Kai._

_@pretty_boy: Posso te provar isso._

_@kaibear: Como?_

_@pretty_boy: Acho que já está na hora de aprender sua última lição._

Prendeu o fôlego ao perceber para onde aquela conversa estava seguindo e sentiu o corpo formigar em expectativa.

_@pretty_boy: Proponho um jantar, no próximo fim de semana. O que me diz?_

Puta merda. Ele não estava esperando por isso. Precisou morder o próprio punho para conter a excitação, mal estava acreditando que finalmente se encontraria com seu dominador dali a uma semana. Não pensou duas vezes antes de responder.

_@kaibear: Sim, senhor._

>><<

Naquela semana, muitas coisas pareciam estar acontecendo na vida de Jongin. Uma delas era o início das aulas, no que seria seu último semestre na faculdade; a outra era o encontro que teria com seu dominador no fim de semana, o que o deixava particularmente ansioso; por fim, o fato de estar oficialmente trabalhando com Koharu Sugawara.

Três ensaios por semana fora o combinado, sendo que ainda teria acesso liberado às salas em qualquer dia, nos horários disponíveis. A princípio, a tendência de Jongin seria abusar de tal benefício, como se assim pudesse aliviar toda a pressão que sentia internamente. Entretanto, tomou consciência a tempo de que não era este o caminho.

Estaria mentindo se negasse ter criado expectativas para aquele trabalho — afinal, tratava-se de uma oportunidade única e ele sabia, melhor do que ninguém, o quanto devia se sentir honrado por estar ali. No primeiro ensaio, porém, enfrentou sua primeira barreira — a do idioma —, e não pôde deixar de pensar em como Taemin teria se saído bem melhor em seu lugar.

Pensar em Taemin, de forma não tão surpreendente assim, lhe dava algum fôlego para encarar o novo desafio. Não se esqueceria do esforço feito por ele e, muito menos, do alto preço que lhe custou o fracasso. Portanto, Jongin prometeu a si mesmo que levaria aquilo a sério e faria um bom trabalho. Daria orgulho ao seu _hyung_ e, quem sabe, pudesse ainda pedir a ele algumas aulas de japonês...

.

Os dias passaram como um sopro. O dançarino ainda se sentia como uma pequena pilha de nervos, mas até que vinha fazendo um bom trabalho em conservar a própria sanidade. Aproveitando-se dos compromissos que lhe apertavam pelo pescoço, lidou com uma coisa de cada vez até poder enfim suspirar vitoriosamente por ter vencido a semana.

Todavia, faltava ainda uma missão a ser cumprida.

No tão aguardado sábado, Jongin teria uma aula pela manhã e precisaria trabalhar durante a tarde no Café — por conta dos ensaios com a Koharu ao longo da semana, tivera de remanejar seus horários no trabalho —, ou seja, passaria o dia inteiro no campus.

Felizmente, Sehun não estava lá naquele dia para caçoar de sua agitação incomum ou fazer piadinha com o fato de que teria um encontro naquela noite, ainda mais se soubesse que havia uma grande parcela de chance de que tal encontro terminasse no _XOtic_ , o clube de BDSM no qual Jongin não punha os pés há meses — de fato, havia certas coisas que Sehun não precisava saber.

Ao fim do expediente, Jongin conferiu no relógio e viu que tinha ainda algum tempo antes do horário reservado no restaurante onde finalmente se encontraria com seu dominador. Na verdade, só de pensar nisso, ele já sentia o corpo inteirinho formigar em ansiedade. Ao longo da semana esteve tão envolvido com as demais obrigações que não tivera tempo para se desesperar, mas agora que a ficha finalmente havia caído, Jongin se sentia à beira de um colapso nervoso.

Respirando fundo, forçou-se a se concentrar. Era hora de se mover.

Apesar do tempo disponível, não seria suficiente para ir em casa e, portanto, havia trazido todas as coisas necessárias para se preparar para o encontro. Arrumou-se nos vestiários do prédio de Dança, lugar que já era quase uma segunda casa para si, sem grandes problemas, pois tinha seu próprio armário. O banho serviu para tentar esfriar um pouco a cabeça e, enquanto se arrumava, tentou não pensar tanto em todos os brinquedinhos que estavam guardados em sua bolsa.

Fora uma ordem dada por Francesco naquela semana — _leve seus brinquedos e esteja pronto_ —, simples e curta, nada mais que isso. Como o submisso dedicado que era, Jongin havia se preparado, de todas as formas, pois não queria que absolutamente nada desse errado naquela noite.

Distraído demais nos próprios pensamentos, já fazendo seu caminho para fora do campus, não reparou quando Taemin se aproximou.

— Você está lindo — disse, provocando em Jongin um sobressalto. Franziu o cenho de leve, um sorriso discreto brincando no canto de seus lábios bonitos. — Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? Te assustei?

— Primeiro, eu estou sempre lindo, _hyung_ — provocou, ao que o outro respondeu com um sorriso completo desta vez. — E não, você não me assustou. Eu só... estava distraído.

Foi então que Jongin finalmente olhou para ele. Olhou de verdade, com cuidado, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de respirar.

Dificilmente encontravam-se fora do campus, longe das salas de aula e dos estúdios de ensaio. Portanto, foi realmente um impacto vê-lo com o cabelo cuidadosamente penteado para trás, apenas uma parte da franja escapando sobre a testa, o tronco franzino desaparecendo sob uma camisa escura e um casaco comprido, as pernas deliciosamente moldadas por um par de jeans de lavagem clara ao invés do habitual conjunto surrado de moletom.

Quis perguntar-lhe qual seria a ocasião para tudo _aquilo_ , mas não sabia se devia. Talvez não quisesse realmente saber.

— Por que está me olhando assim? — Desviou o olhar rapidamente para os próprios pés, parecendo subitamente tímido, o sorriso jamais abandonando seu rosto.

— Você está... — foi difícil encontrar um adjetivo adequado — incrível.

— Obrigado, Nini. — Mais confiante, Taemin pareceu cintilar diante do elogio. — Na verdade, é muito bom ouvir isso de você.

Sem saber o que dizer, Jongin simplesmente o encarou, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, chegando a perder a noção de onde estavam e do que deveriam fazer. Até Taemin enfim parar de andar e romper o silêncio outra vez.

— Eu estou indo para Hongdae... Vou chamar um Uber.

— Eu também — respondeu, quase sem pensar.

— Quer dividir a corrida?

Somente então a ficha caiu. Estavam seguindo na mesma direção. Por um momento, Jongin foi tomado por uma sensação estranha, como um mau pressentimento, mas não tinha motivo plausível para recusar a oferta. No fim das contas, nem ele sabia ao certo por quê deveria recusar.

— Claro. Por que não?

O carro não demorou mais que alguns minutos para chegar e Taemin havia configurado o aplicativo para seu endereço de destino, de forma que Jongin pudesse descer antes, ou continuar a corrida, dependendo de onde fosse sua parada.

Seguiram, durante algum tempo, através do trânsito intenso da capital, em um silêncio que foi se tornando cada vez mais estranho e incômodo. Nenhum dos dois queria ser o primeiro a iniciar uma conversa, mas a distância imposta começava a se tornar sufocante no espaço pequeno do carro.

— _Como foi sua primeira semana de aula?_ — Ambos perguntaram, em um uníssono.

Desconcertados, riram de seus próprios embaraços, Jongin se xingando internamente por ser tão atrapalhado. Eram amigos há anos e ainda conseguia se deixar envergonhar na frente dele, que merda.

— Tem sido legal lidar com a galera. — Taemin foi quem respondeu primeiro. — Nós tivemos a nossa primeira reunião essa semana e, não vai ser fácil, mas a sinergia foi surreal.

— Fico feliz em saber disso, _hyung_ , de verdade — declarou com sinceridade.— Também tive os primeiros ensaios com a Koharu. — Encarou as próprias mãos apoiadas sobre os joelhos, meio receoso de como abordar aquele assunto. Porém, ao erguer o olhar na direção do amigo, vendo aqueles olhinhos brilhantes a encará-lo cheios de interesse e expectativa, não poderia negar isso a ele. — Ela é uma dançarina sensacional e eu estou realmente animado com o que estamos fazendo, mas...

Por um instante, Jongin não soube como dizer aquilo. Como confessar que uma parte de si ainda não se sentia digna por aquela conquista, ainda que reconhecesse os próprios méritos por seus esforços. Precisava convencer-se constantemente do fato de que não podia desfazer o que já estava feito e que o único caminho era dar o melhor de si. Mas não conseguia afastar o sentimento de deslocamento.

Como se sentisse o turbilhão que abalava as estruturas do mais novo, Taemin não hesitou em segurar sua mão e entrelaçar seus dedos, dando-lhe algum apoio. Olharam-se novamente e Jongin foi tomado imediatamente por uma sensação de segurança. Naquele momento, sem que precisassem dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa que não olhar nos olhos um do outro, Jongin soube que tudo ficaria bem.

A partir dali, mal perceberam o tempo passar, perdidos em conversas banais, transitando por assuntos diversos, alguns sem pé nem cabeça, cujo objetivo se dava unicamente em fazer rir até as barrigas doerem e as bochechas ficarem dormentes. Somente se deram conta da realidade, finalmente sendo forçados para fora da pequena bolha que haviam criado, quando o carro estacionou à calçada e o celular de Taemin sinalizou que chegaram ao destino.

— Bom, é aqui que eu desço — falou, de um jeito ligeiramente hesitante, quase como se lamentasse ter que se despedir. — Vai continuar a partir daqui?

Jongin olhou em volta, através da janela, dando-se conta de onde estava, sentindo o sangue gelar. Depois, espiou sobre o banco para o celular do motorista no suporte do painel, apenas para ter certeza de que não estava imaginando coisas.

 _Merda_.

— E-eu... — As palavras lhe fugiram de repente, seu cérebro parecendo passar por um pequeno acesso de curto-circuito. — Eu também vou descer aqui.

Taemin piscou, várias vezes, daquele jeitinho engraçado.

— Ah... Tudo bem. — Sorriu, embora parecesse meio nervoso de repente. — Eu coloquei o pagamento no cartão, então você pode acertar o valor comigo depois.

— Tá bom — respondeu. — Acho que a gente tem que sair do carro agora, _hyung_.

O motorista, que observava a estranha discussão através do retrovisor, tinha cara de poucos amigos, embora não dissesse nada.

Os dois saíram rapidamente, agradecendo por terem sido levados em segurança, e tão logo o carro se afastou trânsito afora, se viram parados um de frente para o outro no meio da calçada da movimentada rua de Hongdae, onde pessoas iam e vinham a todo momento, o murmurinho se misturando aos sons da vida noturna agitada da cidade em pleno fim de semana.

— Bom, é melhor eu ir agora — disse Jongin.

— Eu também. — respondeu Taemin.

— Então, tchau.

— Tchau.

Nenhum dos dois se moveu, tomados por uma súbita estranheza que não poderiam nomear. Riram, na falta de opção melhor. Mas que droga estavam fazendo?

Acenando, Jongin finalmente começou a se afastar, os olhos procurando rapidamente pelo restaurante onde seu dominador estaria esperando por ele. Porra, quase havia se esquecido disso.

De repente, sentiu-se esquisito, inseguro, sem saber se aquilo daria mesmo certo. Por causa de Taemin, sua relação com Baekhyun havia terminado num tremendo fiasco, onde ele se sentira incapaz de continuar se dedicando ao seu submisso, satisfazê-lo como merecia. Por que seria diferente com Francesco? Mas não queria decepcioná-lo. Não depois de tudo o que vinham fazendo nas últimas semanas, sendo tão bem cuidado por ele.

Não. Jongin não permitiria que isso acontecesse.

Determinado a enfrentar tudo aquilo, encarou a fachada brilhante do restaurante e seguiu para a entrada. Apenas para encontrar Taemin parado à porta.

— Duas reservas no nome de Lee Taemin, por favor. — Ouviu-o dizer ao recepcionista.

Mas o que infernos estava rolando ali?

Incapaz de se mover, ele viu Taemin buscar o celular no bolso do casaco e digitar algo rapidamente. Poucos segundos depois, sentiu o próprio aparelho vibrar em sua calça e foi como se o chão cedesse sob seus pés. Não podia ser. Aquilo não estava acontecendo.

Quando Taemin adentrou o estabelecimento, Jongin finalmente pôde respirar de novo. E com o cérebro devidamente oxigenado, conseguiu pensar com alguma clareza. Ainda estava incrédulo, meio assustado, meio eufórico? Não saberia organizar os próprios sentimentos. Seu primeiro impulso foi pegar o celular ao senti-lo vibrar outra vez.

_@pretty_boy: Sua reserva está no meu nome. Procure por Lee Taemin._

_@pretty_boy: Não tolero atrasos. Estou esperando por você._

Ponderou, em dado momento, se Taemin já sabia de tudo, se estivera apenas brincando consigo durante todo aquele tempo. Descartou logo o pensamento, porém. Realmente duvidava que o amigo soubesse de alguma coisa. Havia ainda uma grande chance de que ficasse tão chocado quanto ele se sentia agora.

Estremeceu.

E se Taemin ficasse decepcionado? Pensou no quanto o amigo estava bonito, havia se arrumado todo para conhecê-lo, e não pôde evitar aquela conhecida sensação de borboletas no estômago. Céus. Era mesmo Taemin o seu dominador? O seu _hyung_? Sentia-se estúpido, nocauteado pela informação, mas precisava agir.

Deu o primeiro passo em direção ao restaurante, sendo movido pela nova motivação — _Estou esperando por você_.

Como esperado, tivera a entrada autorizada sob a reserva no nome do amigo e tudo aquilo ainda era demais para digerir. Tentou não pensar muito, pois temia se acovardar, como sempre fazia. Finalmente teria sua chance e não se permitiria desperdiçá-la.

Foi conduzido por um dos funcionários até uma parte mais remota do restaurante, onde a iluminação era sutilmente mais baixa, as mesas mais espaçadas e de poucos lugares. Taemin já estava acomodado, bebericando um pouco d’água, parecendo completamente alheio à sua aproximação até ser praticamente impossível não notá-lo.

Jongin jamais se esqueceria dos olhos levemente arregalados, a súbita palidez que tomou suas faces, a sequência de emoções que transpareceu em seu rosto — surpresa, confusão, compreensão —, tudo em um único segundo. Em silêncio, Jongin retirou o casaco e o pendurou juntamente com a bolsa no gancho da parede, onde os pertences de Taemin também repousavam.

— Francesco, hm?

Precisava dar a ele alguns segundos de vantagem para absorver o impacto.

— É... É o meu nome de batismo... — balbuciou, ainda olhando para Jongin com uma expressão engraçada. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, como se mil perguntas se formulassem em sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo, mas nenhuma fosse boa o suficiente para ser verbalizada. — Você sabia disso?

— Não. — Balançou a cabeça e pegou o celular novamente. Abrindo o chat que compartilhavam, mostrou-lhe a tela. — Acabei de descobrir também.

Taemin suspirou, passando os dedos pelos cabelos.

— Uau.

— Pois é... — Agora que o choque havia passado, a situação toda lhe parecia cômica. Sem conseguir resistir, Jongin riu. — Isso é loucura.

— Eu não sei o que dizer.

De repente, Jongin se lembrou de todas as vezes que teve medo de confessar-se, de abrir-se para Taemin e ser julgado de forma errada por suas práticas, sem sequer perceber que era ele quem o vinha prejulgando durante todo esse tempo. Era irônico pensar que o fizera, no fim das contas, mesmo sem saber que ele era _ele_ ; que entregara tudo de si a ele de um jeito ou de outro, que fora subjugado pelo mesmo homem a quem quis tanto subjugar.

— Não precisa dizer, _hyung_. — Sentia-se envergonhado, para dizer o mínimo. — Não precisamos prosseguir com isso.

— O quê? — Franziu o cenho, indignado. — E por que não?

— Isso não é estranho pra você?

— Claro que não. É estranho pra você?

Jongin não soube o que responder e o silêncio se estendeu de maneira desconcertante, até Taemin voltar a falar.

— Nini. — O tom de sua voz foi determinante, absoluto. — Olhe bem pra mim e diga que não quer isso. Se não quiser, vamos pedir o jantar, comer como os amigos que sempre fomos e nunca mais falaremos sobre isso. Mas se quiser — havia um brilho feroz em seu olhar, algo que fez Jongin estremecer —, nós vamos jantar e, quando sairmos daqui, vou levar você para o clube e vou fazer com você todas as coisas que eu venho planejando desde o momento em que me aceitou como seu dominador. O que me diz?

O coração de Jongin batia acelerado, e por um momento, sentiu-se aéreo, como se a mera imposição de dominância fosse capaz de empurrá-lo contra as teias do subespaço.

— Sim, senhor — soprou em um sussurro.

— Ótimo. —Taemin sorriu e se ajeitou na cadeira, a expressão iluminada como a de uma criança em manhã de Natal. — Vamos comer, estou morrendo de fome. O que vai querer, Nini?

A súbita mudança de água para o vinho era espantosa e Jongin se perguntou se algum dia poderia se acostumar com isso.

Pedidos feitos, o silêncio era persistente, porém não mais pesado. O clima entre eles ainda era um pouco estranho, meio incerto, onde ambos pareciam um tanto desajeitados, equilibrando-se sobre todas aquelas perguntas não feitas. Somente quando a comida chegou que eles voltaram a arriscar alguma conversa.

— Há quanto tempo você... — Jongin buscou pelas palavras certas — é um praticante?

— Alguns anos.

Sentindo a boca de repente muito seca, Jongin bebeu um pouco d’água, desejando secretamente ter alguma coisa alcoólica para ingerir.

— O Jimin...?

— Sim, era um submisso meu. — Havia ainda uma pergunta implícita no ar, a qual Jongin não arriscou fazer, mas que Taemin foi capaz de sentir. — Era legal, mas não tínhamos tanta compatibilidade — esclareceu. — Ele está sendo bem cuidado agora.

Por mais que detestasse admitir, quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mais facilmente podia visualizar Taemin desempenhando aquele papel. Lembrou-se das fotos que vira no aplicativo, tão provocantes e sensuais, e agora que conhecia o rosto por trás delas, não podia evitar o calor que lhe subia sob a pele.

— Em uma das nossas conversas você mencionou que tinha sentimentos por alguém, um amigo. — Taemin falou, arrancando Jongin abruptamente de seus pensamentos. — De quem estava falando, Nini?

No fundo, Jongin sabia que em algum momento provavelmente seria confrontado a respeito disso, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. De toda forma, Taemin era seu dominador e, portanto, não deveria mentir. Não deveria haver segredos assim entre eles.

— De você, _hyung_ — confessou timidamente. Sentia-se incapaz de encarar Taemin agora, mas o fez assim mesmo.

Surpreendeu-se, porém, ao encontrar um sorriso discreto nascendo em seus lábios.

— Isso quer dizer que durante esse tempo todo você estava se preparando pra mim?

— Sim.

— E você tinha a intenção de me submeter. — Não fora uma pergunta e, por isso, Jongin não respondeu. Taemin riu. — Sabe, Nini, eu jamais teria imaginado. Caramba, isso é... meio louco pra mim ainda.

Jongin o acompanhou em riso, totalmente nervoso.

— E eu achando que não poderia ser mais óbvio.

— Ah, mas você _é_ óbvio — refutou. — Só que... Todas as vezes em que eu pensava ter certeza de que você sentia algo por mim, você recuava. E eu admito, Jongin, na maioria delas eu quis muito que você se confessasse.

Se em algum momento Jongin pensou que já havia sofrido o impacto de todas as revelações, naquele ponto ele se provou vergonhosamente errado. Estava sem chão. Era como se, numa grande pegadinha do universo, ele tivesse sido transportado para algum tipo de realidade paralela. Temia acordar daquele sonho, apenas para descobrir que nada daquilo era real.

Mas como poderia não ser real, com Taemin o encarando daquele jeitinho esperto, o sorriso travesso brincando nos lábios, desvendando-o com um simples olhar. Nunca em sua existência ele seria capaz de criar uma réplica tão perfeita daquele homem, em toda sua complexidade, dentro de sua imaginação.

— Sempre te achei bom demais pra mim. — Era um alívio poder finalmente poder dizer isso ao outro. — Ainda acho.

— Não seja bobo, Nini. — Taemin esticou a mão por cima da mesa até alcançar a dele. Mil borboletas bateram asas no estômago de Jongin naquele momento, enquanto Taemin olhava fundo em seus olhos e seu polegar lhe fazia um carinho gostoso nas costas da mão. — Estou aqui agora e vou cuidar bem de você. Eu prometo.

Incapaz de contestá-lo ou negar-lhe qualquer coisa — se Taemin lhe pedisse a lua, Jongin daria a ele —, não tinha alternativa senão acreditar em suas palavras.

>><<

Já devia ter previsto que a escolha do restaurante não havia sido aleatória — numa rua movimentada como Hongdae, a qual era conhecida pela concentração de bares, boates e clubes, o restaurante se localizava a menos de uma quadra de distância do famigerado _XOtic_.

— Você sempre foi um frequentador? — Jongin perguntou, conforme se aproximavam da casa noturna que abrigava em anexo o clube de BDSM. — Eu tenho certeza de que já teríamos nos esbarrado por aqui em algum momento...

Por mais que já tivesse aceitado os fatos, ainda era difícil imaginar que algum dia tivesse havido a possibilidade de topar com Taemin em um lugar como aquele. Entretanto, não podia negar que pensar nisso o deixava em fervor, sensações mistas já percorrendo todo seu corpo — curiosidade, expectativa, excitação.

— Estive aqui poucas vezes — revelou. — Sempre preferi o conforto do meu apartamento, o que nunca foi um problema, já que eu prefiro investir em laços mais sólidos e duradouros com meus submissos. — Taemin falava de suas experiências como quem comentasse sobre o clima, e havia algo de perturbadoramente sexy nisso. — Mas por causa da faculdade, tem sido um pouco difícil manter as coisas como costumavam ser.

Algo mudou em seu olhar e Jongin entendeu que não devia insistir no assunto, por ora. De toda forma, seria quase impossível sustentar uma conversa agora que haviam enfim chegado ao clube. Com as credenciais de membros em mão, não precisaram enfrentar a extensa fila que se formava do lado de fora e, portanto, logo faziam seu caminho para dentro.

Assim que se viram abrigados pela privacidade da parca iluminação — apenas lasers e _strobos_ lhes davam alguma direção —, Taemin repousou a mão, de maneira ligeiramente possessiva, sobre a lombar de Jongin. Fora o primeiro contato direto que tiveram desde o jantar e Jongin sentiu de imediato seus efeitos, enquanto deixava-se conduzir pelo outro.

Desceram uma escada, a música alta da boate se tornando um ruído abafado atrás deles, cada vez mais distante. No final de um corredor extenso, havia uma porta guardada por um segurança, que conferiu novamente suas credenciais e liberou a passagem para onde eles protagonizariam todas as brincadeirinhas sórdidas daquela noite.

A mudança de cenário foi imediata.

Depararam-se com uma sala aberta, com um bar, onde pessoas conversavam, flertavam, e Jongin só podia imaginar o teor de cada assunto, uma vez que absolutamente tudo na atmosfera daquele lugar exalava uma única coisa: sexo. Tudo exatamente como ele lembrava.

— Vamos? — A voz doce de Taemin o atingiu acima da música ambiente, que ressoava ao fundo de sua mente como uma carícia pecaminosa.

Seguiu-o sem questionamentos, em direção ao que ele sabia provavelmente ser um quarto previamente reservado pelo outro.

Passaram por um corredor, cheio de portas e janelas — algumas seladas por cortinas pretas, outras totalmente expostas, para satisfazer os mais exibicionistas — e, passando por uma dessas, Jongin forçou uma parada, causando em Taemin uma breve confusão.

Desconfiando da própria visão, olhou bem através do vidro escurecido da janela, onde três homens executavam uma cena que lhe parecia bastante... intensa. Em vias de fato, não tinha nenhum interesse particular no que faziam, mas em _quem_ estava ali — identificou primeiro Chanyeol, a presença marcante dominando todo o ambiente, depois Sehun, prostrado em seus joelhos, preso a um suporte por uma coleira e com uma expressão de poucos amigos ao assistir seu domador destinando atenção exclusivamente ao terceiro homem na cena: Baekhyun.

Chanyeol acariciava seus cabelos de um jeito delicado, olhando-o nos olhos com profunda admiração enquanto o submisso se dedicava em um boquete voraz.

Jongin piscou, quando Taemin voltou a tocar-lhe as costas.

— Nini, está tudo bem?

— S-sim, eu... — Honestamente, não sabia nem o que dizer. Quantas surpresas poderia ter em apenas um dia?

— Gosta do que estão fazendo lá dentro?

A pergunta o fez enfim desviar sua atenção para o homem ao seu lado, flagrando o momento em que um sorrisinho arteiro se abriu em seus lábios.

— Vou gostar mais do que _nós_ vamos fazer.

A resposta pareceu agradá-lo e seu sorriso se ampliou. Taemin não retrucou, porém, simplesmente sinalizando com a cabeça para que Jongin continuasse a acompanhá-lo. E ele o fez, sem olhar para trás, secretamente satisfeito em saber que seu antigo submisso estava em boas mãos agora.

.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás deles, Jongin se sentiu transportado para outra realidade. Sonhara tanto com aquilo, que temia acordar a qualquer momento. O ar parecia mais denso, conforme Taemin se movia através do quarto, os olhos perscrutando tudo enquanto cumpria pequenas tarefas, como fechar as cortinas, deixar as bolsas em locais que não os atrapalhassem, mas que se mantivessem acessíveis.

E ele fazia tudo isso com uma lentidão torturante, tornando Jongin cada vez mais impaciente.

— Preciso me trocar — falou, casualmente, enquanto pegava a própria mochila. — Não vou demorar, mas quando eu voltar, quero que esteja pronto.

De alguma maneira, ele conseguia fazer aquelas simples palavras, tão inofensivas, soarem como as mais vis das ameaças. Jongin estremeceu.

— Sim, senhor.

O olhar de Taemin cintilou em sua direção, aquela expressão sapeca fazendo loucuras com sua imaginação, e Jongin sentiu suas entranhas se retorcerem. Era agora.

Tão logo o rapaz desapareceu atrás da estreita porta de correr, que dava acesso a um pequeno banheiro anexo ao quarto, Jongin se permitiu respirar adequadamente. A mera presença de Taemin o sufocava e ele se deu conta do quanto seu coração estava acelerado. Mas não tinha tempo a perder.

Livrou-se das roupas, dobrando-as cuidadosamente e deixando-as organizadas perto de suas coisas, lembrando-se bem de seu treinamento. Queria agradar Taemin e mostrar-lhe que tinha boas maneiras. Na bolsa, tudo já estava preparado e ele não demorou a encontrar o par de algemas de couro, que havia reservado especialmente para aquela noite.

Completamente despido, Jongin caminhou até o centro do quarto e se colocou de joelhos, mãos sobre as próprias coxas, cabeça baixa, e as algemas cuidadosamente dispostas diante de si.

Esperou, pelo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Ouviu o som da porta se abrindo e depois se fechando, a expectativa fazendo com que cada mínimo ruído ecoasse como um estrondo em seus ouvidos — estava tão sensível, que podia ouvir o zumbido da própria circulação ecoando no fundo da cabeça.

Taemin estava agora de pé exatamente à sua frente e ele sentiu uma vontade imensa de erguer o olhar, descobrir o que havia além das barras do que parecia ser uma calça feita de couro sintético... Mas não o fez. Manteve-se quieto — silencioso e reverente — como um bom menino.

— Durante esta cena, como prefere ser chamado? — Indagou, de forma quase indiferente.

— Kai, senhor.

— Certo. O que é isto, Kai? — Ilustrando seu questionamento, tocou as algemas com a ponta dos pés descalços.

— Um presente.

Ouviu um risinho, que fez seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

— Você está se esforçando tanto... — Taemin se abaixou e Jongin precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não ceder à vontade de _olhar_ para ele. Podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, seu perfume, inebriando-o. O dominador pegou as algemas e, delicadamente, tomou as mãos de Jongin para prendê-las em seus pulsos. Ajustou tudo com comedido cuidado, testando as fivelas. — Abra e feche as mãos. Diga se está confortável.

— Sim, senhor. Está perfeito.

— Ótimo. — Em um instante, Taemin estava de pé novamente e Jongin quase choramingou pelo distanciamento repentino. Já estava tão entregue... — Você trouxe o que pedi? — Jongin assentiu. — Pegue para mim.

Sem demora, Jongin foi até sua bolsa e tirou de lá uma caixa, não muito grande, mas também não exatamente pequena. Voltando à sua posição inicial, de joelhos diante de seu dominador, olhar baixo, estendeu para ele o objeto e esperou.

O silêncio era quase ensurdecedor quando Taemin abriu a caixa e examinou seu conteúdo. A espera fazia com que um calor se alastrasse pelo corpo de Jongin.

— Fique de pé, Kai.

Prontamente, obedeceu.

Taemin caminhou, rodeando-o, como um predador margeando sua presa. Jongin podia sentir o olhar dele queimando sobre si, fazendo com que se tornasse consciente demais da própria nudez, o baixo ventre já começando a dar sinais de vida. Precisou de absolutamente tudo de si para controlar a ereção, pois sabia que não era o momento. Não era o que seu mestre esperava de si ainda.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Jongin se sentiu pequeno, ainda que fosse alguns bons centímetros mais alto que seu _hyung_. Gostava da sensação.

Quando Taemin enfim parou, de frente para ele outra vez, Jongin quase gemeu ao sentir a mão dele tocar a lateral de seu quadril desnudo. Suas mãos atadas pelas algemas descansavam à frente do corpo e ele se sentiu aliviado por ter a caixa escondendo o leve pulsar de seu membro, que resistia e lutava para se manter sob controle.

Os dedos deslizaram suavemente para cima, seguindo a curva de sua cintura, pelas costelas, a lateral do braço... Jongin engoliu em seco quando a mão chegou ao seu pescoço, segurando-o ali por um momento, mas sem aplicar qualquer pressão. O contato se desfez tão rápido quanto se iniciou e Taemin seguiu caminho. Agarrou-o pelo maxilar subitamente, forçando seu rosto para cima, de forma que o submisso pudesse enfim olhá-lo nos olhos pela primeira vez.

— Tão lindo... — Apesar das palavras dóceis, seu toque era agressivo, contrastando com toda a delicadeza com a qual Jongin vinha sendo manejado até então. Um sorriso sádico iluminou seu rosto. — Vou arruinar você hoje. Está pronto pra isso, Kai?

— Sim, senhor. — A voz fraquejou, por toda tensão que o sobrepujava, mas seu olhar era firme.

Satisfeito, Taemin desfez o contato. Jongin enfim pôde observá-lo por inteiro — a calça de couro abraçava suas pernas como se tivessem sido feitas sob medida, marcando as coxas e a curvatura singela dos quadris estreitos. O tronco, que até então julgara estar desnudo, estava adornado por um arreio elaborado, as tiras grossas de couro e fivelas de metal contrastando com a pele alva, que Jongin estava enlouquecido para tocar.

Não passou despercebido por Taemin que estava sendo cruamente analisado pelo outro, mas não parecia se importar. Os olhares se conectaram por um momento, enquanto mil imagens diferentes se passavam pela mente de Jongin, a realização de que finalmente beijaria aquela boca rosada e gostosa, experimentaria seu sabor, e compartilharia com ele o calor de seu corpo, tudo isso fazia um estrago em sua mente.

— Me dê a caixa. — Jongin o fez e Taemin tirou de lá o primeiro objeto, um que captou imediatamente a atenção do submisso. — Gosta disso?

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Taemin avançou um passo na direção do outro, aproximando do membro de Jongin a pequena gaiola de metal em formato cilíndrico. Mais do que nunca, Jongin precisou reunir todo seu autocontrole, levando sua mente para qualquer outra coisa estranha ou broxante suficiente que pudesse distraí-lo do fato de que Taemin havia pego no seu pau para aprisioná-lo em sua _cockcage_ , uma vez que o membro precisava estar flácido para entrar no objeto.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Gemeu, sem conseguir se conter, ao sentir o aço gélido em contato com seu pau, o anel metálico bem firme na base de suas bolas. Quase perdeu a noção ao ouvir o clique suave do cadeado, que só seria aberto quando seu dominador bem entendesse.

— Repita sua palavra de segurança, Kai.

— _Erigom_ — expirou, já sentindo o aperto doloroso da _cockcage_ impedindo-o de formar uma ereção.

— Se estiver impedido de falar, qual será seu código não-verbal?

Não precisou pensar muito para responder.

— Eu vou estalar os dedos — disse e ergueu as mãos atadas, estalando os dedos algumas vezes para ilustrar.

Taemin anuiu veemente, satisfeito com a escolha.

— Na cama, de quatro. Agora.

Jongin fez conforme ordenado e se posicionou sobre o colchão, sem se importar realmente com o fato de que estava totalmente exposto — apoiado nos cotovelos, o rosto quase colado ao lençol escuro, a bunda empinada e joelhos afastados, exibindo sem a menor vergonha tudo o que havia no meio de suas pernas.

Ouviu Taemin grunhir e se sobressaltou quando um tapa desceu estalado sobre sua bunda — não havia sido forte o suficiente para deixar uma marca, mas fora pego de surpresa, sentindo a ardência gostosa comichando sua pele.

Àquela altura, já estava ofegante e quente, o suor começando a orvalhar pela superfície, o pau protestando em sua castidade forçada.

— Você é tão gostoso, Kai. Mal sei por onde começar com você... — murmurou. — Mas nós temos mais uma lição para aprender aqui, não temos?

O único som que escapou de sua boca foi um gemido tímido e manhoso, uma vez que Jongin se sentiu incapaz de reunir forças suficientes para formular uma resposta coerente.

Pelo canto do olho, viu que Taemin mexia novamente na caixa. Jongin havia escolhido a dedo cada um dos brinquedos que trouxera e só podia imaginar quais deles Taemin escolheria para usar em si naquela noite. Impaciente, descansou a testa sobre as próprias mãos e mexeu um pouco o quadril, o que fez Taemin sorrir.

— Seja paciente, querido — falou, apaziguador, como se não estivesse prestes a submeter Jongin a uma sessão inteira de prazer em forma de tortura. — Prometi que cuidaria bem de você.

Ele enfim estava de pé e Jongin o perdeu de vista quando Taemin se posicionou atrás de si.

— Vamos ter uma pequena conversa agora, hm? — Ofegou vergonhosamente quando Taemin derramou o líquido viscoso e gelado sobre sua fenda, imaginando qual seria a expressão em seu rosto assistindo-o se retesar inteiro. — Sabe, Kai, acho que você me julgou mal. — Conforme falava, tão casualmente, sua mão se movia, espalhando o lubrificante por toda a extensão da fenda exposta de Jongin, vez ou outra o dedo raspando contra a entradinha carente, ameaçando, provocando. — Olhou para mim e viu o que todos os outros vêem: um cara delicado, sensível, _frágil_.

Jongin ofegava cada vez que o polegar de Taemin aplicava pressão contra sua entrada, a pontinha forçando passagem e depois saindo, massageando em círculos a região em volta.

— Você me decepcionou, Kai. — Nada, absolutamente nada do que Taemin viesse a fazer consigo naquela noite poderia doer tanto quanto aquelas palavras. — Preciso fazer algo sobre isso...

Taemin escolheu aquele momento para penetrá-lo de uma vez com o polegar, arrancando de Jongin um gemido arrastado ao sentir o dígito resvalar certeiro em sua próstata. Ele saiu e voltou com dois dedos, os quais entraram sem resistência.

— Estou vendo que se preparou para mim — observou, com satisfação, estocando preguiçosamente e prolongando aquela tortura. A mão que estava livre agarrou uma das bandas da bunda empinada, afastando-a e dando ainda mais acesso para uma visão completa. — Você é um excelente submisso, Kai. Isso me deixa feliz. Talvez eu consiga te perdoar se você continuar se comportando como o bom menino que eu sei que você é... Vai ser um bom menino para mim?

— S-sim... Ah! — Arqueou as costas quando Taemin estocou novamente, no ângulo certo. O pau aprisionado pulsava dolorido, ocupando todo espaço possível dentro da gaiola, gotejando uma quantidade exorbitante de pré-porra sobre o lençol. — Sim, senhor.

Os dedos enfim cessaram seus movimentos, saindo por completo. Jongin se sentiu vazio, mas não por muito tempo. Retesou-se ao sentir a ponta do que ele _reconheceu_ ser um de seus plugs — o de aço, identificou, pelo contato frio. Lentamente sentiu-se ser invadido novamente, pela primeira bolinha, pequena, que entrou confortavelmente. A segunda veio logo em seguida, ligeiramente maior que a primeira, depois a terceira, a quarta... Jongin gemia a cada uma que entrava, totalizando seis. O plug tinha o comprimento de um pênis mediano e não era, de longe, o mais espesso que tinha, mas era o suficiente para sentir-se levemente alargado.

Taemin acariciou suavemente a pele de sua bunda, o que poderia ser um simples carinho inocente se Jongin não soubesse que ele contemplava o que havia feito, admirando a base lisa do plug selando o cuzinho com o qual acabara de brincar tão deliberadamente, consciente do quanto Jongin estava cheio. Sem qualquer aviso, estalou outro tapa, mais forte que o primeiro.

Jongin choramingou vergonhosamente, o plug metálico se fazendo notar sob o impacto, o aço frio lentamente se ajustando à temperatura de seu corpo, o pau sofrendo pequenos espasmos, implorando para receber alguma atenção, preso naquela gaiola impiedosa. Perguntou-se, pela primeira vez, se sobreviveria àquela noite.

Durante longos segundos, fez-se silêncio. Os únicos sons que Jongin podia ouvir eram os ruídos da própria respiração pesada e os batimentos acelerados de seu coração. Aproveitou aquele momento para tentar se recompor, mas sem muito êxito. Já se sentia aéreo, a mente leve demais, flutuando sobre os primeiros níveis do subespaço.

— Venha aqui, Kai.

A ordem pareceu acordá-lo. Moveu-se, em meio a névoa de seus pensamentos, o plug se mexendo dentro de si a cada mínimo movimento.

Parou diante de Taemin, que o prendeu com o olhar por um momento. O dominador ergueu a mão para tocá-lo no rosto, afastando delicadamente a franja comprida que lhe caía sobre os olhos. Jongin selou as pálpebras sob o contato, concentrando-se unicamente em respirar.

Arrepiou-se inteiro ao sentir o hálito quente de Taemin contra seus lábios, o prenúncio do beijo que viria. Quando os lábios de Taemin finalmente tocaram os seus, Jongin sentiu que poderia derreter, as pernas de repente muito fracas e trêmulas. Abriu a boca, por puro instinto, e Taemin não se fez de rogado, deslizando a língua para dentro, curiosa e territorial, os dedos se embrenhando para os cabelos dele, trazendo-o para si e reivindicando-o.

Talvez ele não soubesse disso ainda, mas Jongin já se sentia inteiramente dele. Não apenas agora, não naquela cena. Jongin já pertencia a ele há muito tempo.

O beijo se rompeu depois do que poderiam ser minutos, ou horas, Jongin jamais saberia com certeza. Encararam-se, ambos levemente ofegantes, lábios corados, inchados e úmidos.

— Sente-se.

O cérebro de Jongin processou a ordem com alguns segundos de atraso, até perceber que havia uma cadeira agora no centro do quarto. Sequer havia notado em que momento Taemin a havia colocado ali. De toda forma, fez como mandado, o assento de madeira fria e lisa, pouco confortável, provocando-lhe arrepios — especialmente quando a base do plug se ajeitou sobre a superfície, forçando-se um pouco mais para dentro sob o peso de seu corpo ao se sentar. Gemeu.

— Olhe pra mim, Kai. — Jongin olhou. — Ainda está comigo?

Jongin assentiu, piscando preguiçosamente. Taemin sorriu.

— Bom menino — elogiou. — Está na hora de aprender a sua terceira lição... Pode me dizer quais foram as duas primeiras?

A sensação que Jongin tinha era de estar preso em um aquário, totalmente submerso. Seus movimentos eram lentos, como se encontrassem resistência por todos os lados. Mas era bom. Ele se sentia seguro.

— Respeito... — recitou — e subordinação.

— Excelente. — Taemin caminhou até a cama, mexendo novamente na caixa. Jongin só identificou o que ele tinha nas mãos quando retornou, e foi inevitável sentir a pele arder em excitação. — Quando você me aceitou como dominador, disse que precisava de alguém que o disciplinasse. — Os olhos de Jongin faiscaram, acompanhando o tilintar da correntinha que Taemin trazia. Mordeu o lábio inferior, reprimindo um gemido sôfrego quando Taemin prendeu o primeiro grampo em seu mamilo esquerdo. — Hoje vou te ensinar sua terceira lição — a caminho de prender o segundo, concluiu: — Controle.

Os estímulos eram muitos e Jongin se sentia à beira de explodir. A pele ardia e latejava onde os grampos beliscavam os mamilos sensíveis, forçando-o a se remexer em busca de algum alívio, o que por sua vez incitava o plug enterrado em si. Jongin ofegava e gemia sem reservas, já sentindo os olhos marejados, o pau dolorido, enquanto era submetido àquela tortura que tanto amava.

Ele era um brinquedo nas mãos de Taemin, que o observava com deleite, assistindo sua obra de arte. Jongin o encarava como quem suplica por piedade, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, por tanto serem maltratados, uma camada de suor cobrindo a pele morena e fazendo os fios de cabelo castanho grudarem na testa e nas têmporas, uma verdadeira bagunça.

— P-por favor, senhor... — Jongin implorava, sem ao menos saber pelo quê. — Por favor... Eu preciso de você.

— Estou aqui com você, querido — Taemin assegurou, mas sem fazer qualquer menção de tocá-lo, assistindo enquanto Jongin sucumbia em seu desespero.

Jongin rebolava sobre a cadeira, apelando pelo afago do plug em sua próstata, descontando ali tudo o que sentia enquanto não recebia a atenção que necessitava, consciente de suas mãos atadas, que reforçavam o fato de que era Taemin quem mandava ali e Jongin não poderia fazer nada além de receber o que ele tivesse para lhe oferecer.

— Mmm... — gemeu manhoso outra vez, a cabeça tombando para trás e os orbes revirando sob as pálpebras, quando deu jeito de fazer o plug se ajustar no ângulo certo. Sentia o pré-gozo melar sua coxa, onde o pau aprisionado pendia e pulsava dolorosamente. — Mestre, por favor...

O toque da mão de Taemin em seu rosto foi leve como o roçar de uma pluma, mas bastou para fazer o corpo de Jongin incendiar. Abriu bem os olhos, encontrando os dele, fazendo de si um simples refém de suas vontades. E Jongin precisava disso. Precisava ser dele e ser aquilo que ele queria de si. Precisava se redimir por seus erros, por ter sido tão tolo e ingênuo.

— Há quanto tempo você está sem gozar, Kai? — Taemin questionou calmamente, acariciando o rosto com ternura. Ele sabia exatamente a resposta para aquela pergunta, mas queria ouvir Jongin dizer.

— D-duas semanas — ofegou. — Estou há duas semanas sem gozar, mestre.

— E você acha que merece gozar hoje? Acha que devo permitir isso?

— Por favor, eu preciso...

— Não foi isso que eu perguntei, querido.

Apesar de todo seu desespero, Jongin se forçou a pensar com clareza. Afastou-se por um momento da névoa que nublava sua mente e olhou bem para Taemin, para seu rosto tão bonito, e pôde ver — pelo vinco entre as sobrancelhas, a linha firme do maxilar cerrado, as bochechas rubras — o quanto ele também estava afetado por tudo aquilo.

— Eu não mereço — respondeu, envergonhado. — Não mereço que me deixe gozar. Por favor, me deixe recompensá-lo. Me deixe ser seu servo, eu farei o que quiser, mestre.

Taemin sorriu e se inclinou para frente, tomando os lábios de Jongin com ferocidade. As línguas dançavam, tal como ambos faziam quando ensaiavam juntos, durante todos aqueles anos, habilidosas e entregues. Beberam dos gemidos um do outro e Jongin poderia morrer agora e ainda seria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

— Controle — soprou Taemin, contra os lábios do outro quando o beijo se partiu, o olhar firme. — Lembre-se disso. Você ainda não conquistou minha permissão para gozar.

Jongin deixou escapar um gemido choroso, mas assentiu.

— Qual é a sua cor?

— Verde.

Novamente Taemin se afastou e Jongin estremeceu. Observou-o caminhar pelo quarto, movendo-se como um felino, até a caixa especial de Jongin. Taemin mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto parecia escolher qual seria o brinquedo da vez e, parecendo decidir-se, tirou de lá alguns preservativos e um dildo de tamanho razoável. Jongin piscou, sem conseguir imaginar o que ele faria com aquilo.

De um jeito meio arteiro, Taemin relanceou um olhar sobre o ombro na direção de seu submisso, um sorrisinho cintilando em seus lábios.

— Mantenha os olhos abertos, querido.

O coração de Jongin martelava, como se tentasse fazer um buraco em seu peito. Taemin subiu na cama, apoiado nos joelhos e em uma das mãos. A calça de couro se esticou, ajustando-se à sua carne e marcando cada uma de suas curvas, fazendo com que a boca de Jongin se enchesse d’água e suas mãos coçassem para tocá-lo, marcá-lo inteiro com beijos, mordidas e chupões.

Saber que não poderia fazer nenhuma daquelas coisas era enlouquecedor.

Assistiu atentamente conforme uma das mãos dele deslizou pelo próprio corpo, descendo pela coxa, depois subindo outra vez e seguindo a curva da bunda. Somente naquele momento Jongin se deu conta de um pequeno detalhe — um zíper, que cortava em vertical a parte de trás da calça, desde o cós até o meio das pernas — e estremeceu inteiro em antecipação.

Puta merda.

Não conseguia sequer piscar, temendo perder qualquer segundo daquele momento, conforme Taemin descia preguiçosamente o zíper da calça, expondo cada vez mais da pele clara, dando ao submisso uma visão privilegiada do que ele escondia ali. Lembrou-se da foto que recebera certa vez e do quanto desejara tê-lo em sua boca, enterrar-se nele bem fundo e gostoso, sentindo-o se contrair e se apertar ao redor de seu pau. Na ocasião, não tinha ideia de que se tratava de Taemin, mas agora... Jongin só queria recuperar a própria sanidade.

Taemin não se fez de rogado, cumprindo todo o ritual sem a menor pressa ou cerimônia. Melou a si mesmo com lubrificante, inserindo dois dedos que entraram confortavelmente — ele claramente já havia se preparado para isso. Estocou-se algumas vezes, gemendo em seu próprio prazer, sem o menor pudor, ou a mínima vergonha. Ainda era difícil, para Jongin, acreditar no que os olhos testemunhavam. Sempre havia se imaginado como sendo aquele que corromperia Taemin, chegando a sentir-se mal por desejar tanto tirar-lhe aquele ar de inocência que ostentava por aí. Mas isso... Tudo isso era simplesmente demais para processar.

E ele estava amando cada segundo.

Viu-se hipnotizado pela forma como Taemin rebolava contra os próprios dedos, seus gemidos ecoando pelo quarto como a mais deliciosa das músicas. Sentindo-se pronto, substituiu os dígitos pelo dildo coberto por um preservativo, que deslizou para dentro de forma lenta, torturante, e Jongin nunca em sua vida havia invejado tanto um brinquedo.

Perdeu completamente a noção de quanto tempo havia se passado — poderia ter ficado ali por horas —, ainda mal acreditando que aquele homem, que se masturbava e gemia tão gostoso com um dildo de silicone, pudesse ser o mesmo rapaz tímido e dócil com quem convivera pelos últimos anos. O mesmo homem por quem se apaixonara.

Quando Taemin finalmente se deu por satisfeito, parecendo meio bagunçado e ofegante, deixou o brinquedo de lado e voltou sua atenção para Jongin, que o observava com cautela. Sorriu, cheio de malícia.

— Gostou do meu showzinho, Kai?

Jongin chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas a garganta arranhou, de repente muito seca, e ele tossiu de leve. Calmamente, Taemin foi até o frigobar do quarto, onde pegou uma pequena garrafa d’água.

— Beba devagar, querido — murmurou enquanto o servia direto na boca, com cuidado. — Diga qual é a sua cor.

— Verde.

De súbito, Taemin plantou um beijo estalado sobre os lábios do outro, como um pequeno agrado.

— Você está sendo incrível, Kai. — Foi a vez de Taemin beber um pouco da água, antes de guardar a garrafa de volta no frigobar. — Talvez eu devesse recompensá-lo?

— Não mereço, senhor.

— Sou eu quem decide o que você merece, querido. Achei que já tivéssemos esclarecido isso — refutou, complacente. — Mas preciso saber se você já está pronto.

Jongin praticamente ofegou quando Taemin levantou o braço e exibiu a pequena chave metálica presa a uma fina tira de couro em seu pulso. Ele sabia bem o que aquilo significava.

Taemin se abaixou diante dele, erguendo os olhos para encará-lo por um momento, compartilhando com ele promessas silenciosas. Sem conseguir se conter, Jongin deixou escapar um gemidinho ao sentir a mão do outro sobre seu membro enquanto ele trabalhava habilmente para abrir o cadeado e enfim libertá-lo do aperto daquela gaiola.

Uma vez livre, Jongin praticamente gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás. A sensação de extrema sensibilidade o atingiu com força, enquanto seu pau pulsava livre e crescia dolorosamente em uma ereção completa e potente. Taemin sorria, sádico, ao observá-lo.

— Tão lindo. — Ofegante e ainda meio zonzo, Jongin abriu a boca no automático ao sentir o polegar de Taemin acariciar de leve seu lábio inferior, desejando abrigá-lo ali, buscando algum contato, por menor que fosse. — E tão carente...

Jongin gemeu mais uma vez, arrastado e dengoso, ao que Taemin atendeu seu pedido não dito e empurrou levemente o polegar para dentro de sua boca, onde pôde sentir o gosto do próprio pré-gozo no que Taemin descartara sua _cockcage_.

Trocaram um longo olhar, carregado de peso e profundidade, enquanto Taemin brincava com o polegar em sua boca, o qual Jongin chupava com empenho. O dominador, sem romper o contato visual, se acomodou sobre o colo de Jongin, sentando-se confortavelmente sobre suas coxas. O peso extra fez com que o plug se enterrasse um pouco mais fundo em si e Jongin grunhiu sob o estímulo.

Com o polegar livre da boca molhada do submisso, Taemin segurou o rosto dele e o tomou em mais um beijo, longo, intenso, ávido, de tirar o fôlego. A cada nova experiência, a cada novo toque, Jongin se via mais e mais fundo no subespaço, sendo enviado para uma realidade totalmente nova, onde se sentia leve, seguro e cuidado. Já não raciocinava claramente, tudo era instinto, calor e desejo.

— O que você aprendeu, Kai? — Perguntou Taemin, igualmente ofegante, quando o beijo se rompeu. Os rostos ainda estavam muito próximos e eles compartilhavam as respirações.

— Respeito... — recitou, arfando quando os lábios de Taemin tomaram seu pescoço. — S-subordinação. — O dominador agora rebolava em seu colo, o volume ainda preso na calça de couro causando atrito no membro melado de Jongin. — Controle.

Sua voz se estendeu a um gemido alto ao que Taemin segurou a correntinha que ligava os dois grampos em seus mamilos, puxando de leve. A dor se alastrou de forma deliciosa e Jongin sentiu o primeiro prenúncio de um orgasmo — agora que seu membro estava livre da _cockcage_ , não havia nada que o impedisse além de seu autocontrole. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, numa tentativa quase vã de se manter na linha.

— Você não tem permissão para gozar, Kai. — Taemin o lembrou, mas sem a menor intenção de facilitar para ele. Segurou o pau de Jongin, até então espremido entre os corpos, e vestiu nele um preservativo. O contato súbito fez Jongin chiar e ele estremeceu, apenas diante da expectativa do que estava por vir. Gemeu, com o corpo inteirinho se retesando, quando Taemin se encaixou e sentiu a cabecinha do pau começar a entrar. Porra. — Você consegue, amor, está indo tão bem... — Taemin incentivava, mas a voz falhava conforme ele descia, cada vez mais fundo. — Assim, Kai, bem gostoso...

Jongin fechou os olhos, apertando as pálpebras com força, pois sabia que se olhasse para ele agora certamente não seria capaz de aguentar. Senti-lo por inteiro pela primeira vez, após duas semanas sem gozar, apenas se levando ao limite, meses inteiros sonhando com aquilo, só tornava tudo infinitamente pior.

Durante os segundos em que Taemin ficou parado, provavelmente acostumando-se à sua espessura, Jongin tentou controlar a própria respiração pesada. Mas era quase impossível ter qualquer controle quando tinha plena consciência de que estava enterrado fundo dentro do homem que desejara secretamente por tanto tempo. Finalmente abriu os olhos, e quis não ter feito isso. Taemin tinha os olhos fechados, a cabeça pendendo levemente para frente, o cenho franzido em uma expressão repleta de prazer.

Jongin desejou desesperadamente poder se mexer, estocar ainda mais fundo dentro dele, mas sabia que se fizesse qualquer coisa sem ser mandado, corria o risco de perder tudo o que havia conquistado até o momento. E Taemin era tão _quente_ e apertado. Tão lindo.

Parecendo ter ouvido os pensamentos de Jongin, o dominador abriu um sorriso sacana e subiu o olhar até ele. A mão repousou sobre o rosto do submisso, que inclinou a cabeça na direção do toque, a conexão tão forte entre eles que lhe parecia surreal.

— Você está bem? — Taemin sussurrou contra seus lábios.

Em resposta, Jongin anuiu. Ainda se sentia incapaz de falar.

Vencendo o restante da distância entre eles, Taemin o beijou outra vez e, ao mesmo tempo, ondulou o quadril. Jongin grunhiu contra sua boca e Taemin bebeu aquele som, escolhendo aquele momento para invadi-lo com sua língua enquanto rebolava lentamente sobre ele.

As mãos atadas de Jongin subiram pelo corpo esguio de Taemin, que não recusou o contato, até se segurarem nas tiras do arreio que ele usava, buscando por algum apoio. Arriscando tudo, estocou forte e foi a vez de Taemin gemer contra sua boca.

Moveram-se em conjunto a partir dali, com Jongin o segurando firme pelas tiras de couro para puxá-lo para baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que seu quadril se impulsionava para cima. A cada movimento, Jongin sentia o plug se mexer em si, estimulando sua próstata, ao mesmo tempo que sentia as paredes internas de Taemin o envolvendo, se contraindo e massageando seu pau de um jeito que era apenas demais para suportar. Mas ele queria mais, muito mais.

O quarto de repente parecia muito quente e Jongin se perdeu na própria mente, no prazer compartilhado em gemidos, grunhidos e ofegos. Taemin se ajeitou sobre ele, buscando pelo melhor ângulo, e ele era tão fodidamente lindo daquele jeito, com o rosto corado e os lábios entreabertos, murmurando incentivos, que aos ouvidos de Jongin soavam como uma litania dos mais doces nadas.

— E-eu não vou aguentar mais... — choramingou, sentindo-se incendiar de dentro para fora, o prazer crescendo e o engolindo, roubando sua sanidade. — _Ah! P-por favor... Por favor... Por favor..._

— Aguente, Nini... Só mais um pouco. — Taemin colou a testa à sua, olhando em seus olhos. — Você está indo tão bem, amor, só mais um pouco...

E Jongin aguentou firme, mais do que nunca antes em sua vida, como se lutasse contra sua própria existência, até sentir o corpo inteiro de Taemin estremecer sob seus dedos. Abriu os olhos, a tempo de vê-lo com a expressão distorcida na mais plena forma de prazer.

— _Goze pra mim, Jongin. Agora!_

Não precisou de um segundo a mais para obedecer à ordem dada, desfazendo-se em espasmos, como se a qualquer momento fosse se partir em mil pedaços no que, definitivamente, fora o orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida.

Jongin tombou para frente, sendo rapidamente amparado por Taemin, que o envolveu em um abraço acolhedor.

O tempo transcorria distante de sua percepção, enquanto Taemin o mantinha seguro em seus braços, fazendo um carinho gostoso em seus cabelos, sussurrando palavras bonitas ao pé de seu ouvido, e durante algum tempo, Jongin se perdeu naquele conforto, concentrando-se unicamente na tarefa de respirar, de sentir o calor dele, das cosquinhas que a respiração fazia contra a pele sensível de sua orelha.

Quando Taemin finalmente se levantou, Jongin ainda sentia a mente meio aérea, piscando devagar, como se o mundo se movesse em câmera lenta.

Acompanhou quando o outro se abaixou diante de si, mantendo contato visual e presenteando-lhe com sorrisos de incentivo enquanto cumpria todo o processo de tirar e descartar a camisinha, livrá-lo do plug ainda inserido e do aperto dos grampos nos mamilos — dos quais Jongin até mesmo havia se esquecido em seu estado de dormência momentânea —, tirar as algemas e massagear seus pulsos.

Taemin o conduziu a se levantar e Jongin o seguiu até a cama, sentindo como se seu corpo pesasse uma tonelada. O outro deitou ao seu lado, trazendo-o para junto de si, para que Jongin descansasse em seu peito, ouvindo seu coração bater...

— Eu preciso aprender japonês — Jongin balbuciou após algum tempo, a garganta arranhando.

— O que? — Taemin riu, ajeitando-se para conseguir olhar para ele.

— Os ensaios com a Koharu... — Passou a língua nos lábios secos, afundando o rosto no pescoço de Taemin, inspirando seu cheiro. Sentia-se tão bem nos braços dele. — Não entendo nada do que ela diz.

Taemin riu alto desta vez, a vibração provocando um pequeno alvoroço nas borboletinhas que agora pareciam ter fixado residência no estômago de Jongin.

— Nini, olha pra mim. — Jongin obedeceu. — Como se sente?

— Bem... — Agora que a névoa havia passado, sentiu-se tomado por uma sonolência intensa, mas não queria dormir. — Não, muito melhor que isso. Eu... não saberia explicar. Você é perfeito.

— _Você_ foi incrível. — Taemin se inclinou para alcançar seus lábios e Jongin se rendeu ao beijo, lamentando por não ter durado muito. — Acho que precisamos conversar um pouco, sobre algumas coisas... — ponderou. — Mas em outro momento. Agora, você precisa descansar.

— Não quero descansar, _hyung_. — Jongin se aninhou, sentindo-se incrivelmente manhoso, com um bocejo contradizendo sua declaração.

— E o que você quer, hm?

— Quero beijar você.

Taemin sorriu outra vez, amplo e brilhante. Não dizer que Taemin era tudo o que ele sempre sonhara seria uma tremenda mentira.

— Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso...

Nos lábios de Taemin, Jongin descobriu que ele era mais, muito mais. E Jongin nunca se sentiu tão feliz por ter estado errado sobre alguém. Afinal, agora ele sabia — melhor do que ninguém — que Taemin jamais seria apenas um rostinho bonito.

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegamos ao final, espero que tenham gostado. Kudos e comentários são muito bem-vindos e apreciados. Até a próxima.

**Author's Note:**

> Se você leu até aqui, primeiramente, muito obrigada por dedicar um tempinho para ler um trabalho meu. Se você já conhecia meus trabalhos e está se perguntando por que eu sumi, por favor, leia a descrição do meu pseudônimo aqui no ao3. Obrigada e até a próxima!
> 
> Kudos e comentários sempre serão muito bem vindos! ♡


End file.
